


Bad Liar - Rewrite

by Red_Flame_2000



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Aiden (Teen Wolf), Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Ethan (Teen Wolf), Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alpha Sheriff Stilinski, Alpha Theo Raeken, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Danny Mahealani, Beta Erica Reyes, Beta Kate Argent, Beta Kira Yukimura, Beta Malia Tate, Beta Vernon Boyd, Dom Derek Hale, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Medical Examiner Scott McCall, Mob Derek Hale, Murder Mystery, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Allison Argent, Omega Chris Argent, Omega Isaac Lahey, Omega Jackson Whittemore, Omega Liam Dunbar, Omega Lydia Martin, Omega Melissa McCall, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek Hale, Reporter Lydia Martin, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Soulmates, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Stiles pretends to be an Alpha, Sub Stiles Stilinski, The Argents aren’t good in this, and fails..., except for one, murder investigation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 45,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Flame_2000/pseuds/Red_Flame_2000
Summary: In a world were there's no supernatural, you are labelled on your sixteen birthday with Alpha/Beta/Omega, and with that you are also labelled with Dom or Sub.Stiles Stilinski is an Omega Sub FBI agent (who pretends for his own sake to be an Alpha), who's been in charge of the mission. Omega's are found death in alleys, with no evidence other then a triskelion Stiles has to find out who kills them. Add then Mob Boss Alpha Dom Derek Hale, who's back at Beacon Hills after fifteen years and all hell breaks loose.Will Stiles find the killer or will he be the next victim?
Relationships: Aiden/Lydia Martin, Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar & Peter Hale, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Past Scott McCall/Allison Argent, Stiles Stilinski & The Pack, Theo Raeken & Vernon Boyd, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, past Derek Hale/Kate Argent
Comments: 19
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well Hello beautiful people of the Internet...
> 
> It has been a year (almost 2, isn’t time going fast these days...) and I had a sudden yearning to rewrite the mess that was the first fic. So I started a couple days ago and it flew by. Words were flowing easily and adding new information and making it more enjoyable to read was easy. I’m not even close to finishing (what I will do now certainly don’t panic) but I wanted to share the first 14K with you. 
> 
> If you have read the first version, welcome back I hope you all enjoy the little details I have added. And that it will read like a whole new story. As for those who hasn’t read it, I will not recommend it because wow what a mess. My English wasn’t great back then *cough, still isn’t * 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this ride, even if it’s still a mess, it’s a good mess and not a bad mess like the first try... 
> 
> So buckle up for the ride because it’ll be a long one I suppose... 
> 
> As I said English isn’t my mother tongue, and I’m still learning so spelling and grammar aren’t always correct. Still I appreciate feedback, because I don’t have a beta and don’t search for one. Also comments and kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> Updates will come here and there since there’s a lot to write and I want to offer somewhat bigger chapters. And now I’ll stop enjoy! ☺️

In a world where there was no supernatural, all men and women at the age of sixteen must go to the city hall for a test. Those tests will determine two categories for you, one of them will give you a label of Alpha/Beta/Omega. That will decide your whole career afterwards. 

Alpha’s were the highest class, they were the superior in this world. They could do everything they wanted, they could choose their own path. Some men and women took advantage of that and took the darker path, while others tried their best to live with morales. 

Bèta’s were the middle class, they could go to university or college and get a well paid job. They were like the ‘normal’ humans that didn’t have the need to be the first in the rank. They will not get the finest tasks or jobs but they could live a normal and happy life. 

Omega’s were the lowest, they didn’t have the apple pie life they all so wanted and deserved. They were mostly bonded to an alpha, sometimes against their will or at stake of their family, and were mostly kept away in the house. If they could get a job, which was rare in it’s own since they couldn’t go to college at all, they were mostly inside the prostitution or cleaners. Overall a not so great paid job. 

The second label you will get that day is the Dom or Sub-Label, Alpha’s were mostly only given the Dom-label, but there were a few cases that they all could get the Sub, even if that was almost unheard of. Since they were the superior they needed to have the upperhand in almost everything. 

Bèta’s could get both labels, it depended mostly on how strong you were. If the beta was in a family with higher class mostly then also they could have a Dom-label since they were high-educated and had the most chance to have a higher ranking job than the lower class. 

Omega’s could only be given a Sub-Label, since their second gender needed more guidance and protection anyways. Alpha’s thought Omega’s couldn’t survive without them. But nothing is what it seems when it comes to Stiles Stilinski. 

Stiles Stilinski knew from the moment he reached the age of sixteen that he was an Omega. It all started with the morning when he woke up, he felt groggy and his skin felt like an oven. He groaned and when his feet reached the ground he almost fell over with how wobbly his knees were. 

He shook his head to shake off his upcoming headache since he was supposed to be at school within the next half hour. When he finally reached the bathroom and looked inside the mirror, he looked even worse than he felt. His eyes were glowing unnaturally and his skin looked like an almost walking death person. 

He still did his routine, because one thing Stilinski hated the most was tardiness when it came to school. He was never late or ill since his birth and a little fever wouldn’t mess with it. He went down to eat breakfast with his dad but when he smelled literally everything he puked. 

His father heard the stumbling and when he saw his son almost collapsed at the staircase with puke on the carpet beneath him, he knew this would get messy very soon. He knew the symptoms of a transition very well, for everyone was it different, it depended on your second nature. 

Himself as an Alpha at the day of the test or presentation earlier that day on your sixteen birthday, was mostly aggressive towards everyone around them. Bèta’s were the luckiest one of all of them, they didn’t have any symptoms and they only knew their presentation with the test the same day. 

Omega’s had the worst, they felt sick, feverish and they looked like hell. So when he saw his son it wasn’t difficult to make the connection. He felt sorry for his son already, certainly when he knew how difficult his life would become from now on. He as a sheriff could do something though, but that would need the permission of his son. 

‘Hey Buddy everything alright?’, his father asked him worriedly, and when he looked up everything was blurry. 

'I think I got the flu or something, I feel nauseous', Stiles explained and his vision went almost dark before his eyes but he blinked it back. 

Stiles knew something was definitely up now, he never felt like this. He thought back at school and what he learned so far, and for him wasn’t it difficult either to connect the dots. He looked with tears streaming down his face at his father and opened up his mouth. 

'Dad something's really wrong.' Stiles said before he collapsed in his father’s arms. 

Noah carried his son back to bed, and called in school to let them know Stiles wouldn’t make it to school that day. He didn’t say the reason why, but when the secretary would look at his file and see his birthday, he knew rumors would get spread either way. 

It was a good three hours later that Stiles woke up again, the nauseous feeling had disappeared but it felt like his skin was on fire. The heat was unbearable and all blankets flew off immediately. He even thought about shredding his clothes too since even that felt too much on his skin. 

‘Dad’, Stiles screamed when it became too confusing and too much to bear. 

Noah heard the screaming and the first thing in his mind was someone breaking in because of the smell, so he took his gun out of the safe and ran towards his son’s room. But when he opened the door and the smell almost knocked him off his feet, but no real danger was near he sighed. 

‘What’s wrong Son’, he asked Stiles when he was checking the room to be sure nothing dangerous was walking inside. But there was no danger, only his sweating son with no clothes on in his bed. 

Stiles laid crying in his bed, all thoughts were a jumbling mess inside his brain. He thought about the future and how all things he had planned were flown out of the window now. Everything that he dreamt of would now only be a dream, he couldn’t hold the promise to himself and his mother on her deathbed. 

Noah came towards the bed and held his son’s hand. He knew how difficult it must be for Stiles now, how everything didn’t have perception now, no color or dreams. He wiped away some tears and hair out of Stiles’ hair. 

‘Dad, what the hell is happening? I feel like shit and everything’s on fire’, Stiles said looking in the pitying eyes of his father. He knew what was happening but he wouldn’t accept and believe it until someone else would say it to him. 

‘I think you know the answer to that yourself, Son. You are in heat’, Noah said and more tears streamed down Stiles’ face. 

‘This can’t be happening, I was supposed to be an Alpha like you. I was supposed to go to the FBI, marry Lydia and have kids, I was supposed to make you proud of me’, Stiles admitted with more tears flowing down. 

Noah swallowed a lump down, how could Stiles think he wasn’t proud of him either way. Noah didn’t care about the second gender, he would do everything in his power to give his son the life he wanted. Even if it would cost his job in the process, Stiles would get the life he so deserved after everything they both went through. 

‘Please dad, tell me this is all a joke, and I will be waking up soon’, Stiles asked his dad, and Noah sighed. 

He wiped away some more tears but the look in his face told Stiles everything he needed to know. ‘I’m sorry son, but I’ve seen this so many times already, there is now way this is a stage of some sickness. You are presenting Omega Stiles.’

Stiles turned away from him and shed some more tears, but through those tears there was a newfound determination too. Stiles Stilinski would prove to everyone and anyone that he could live a normal life and would make his dreams come true. He would show everyone that Omega’s weren’t the weakest gender everyone thought they were. 

The hell of his presentation lasted five days, five days of sweating, crying and satisfying himself with his hands and some toys his father gave him. When it all was over he took a shower and went down eating breakfast with his dad. Noah didn’t mention his scent that had become sweeter but gave him some scent blockers to mask his scent. 

To also give him the scent of a new presented Alpha, Noah gave his son also some Alpha cologne that he had bought online. He wouldn’t admit Stiles it was illegal business but he just wanted his son happy. Stiles went to school and everyone believed his new presentation, luckily for him. 

The same day he went to the center for his presentation, and as we all guessed. He was an Omega Sub. But the following day Noah looked inside the file and changed the records to an Alpha and Dom-Label, it was against the rules but Noah didn’t care. He could lose his job if it would lead to his son’s dreams and happiness.

Stiles graduated highschool in record time after that and he started his training to be on the force right away. Years passed and nobody knew that Alpha Stiles Stilinski was originally an Omega. Only one person in the whole world knew it and that was his best friend and once crush Lydia Martin. 

Lydia herself had also presented Omega over the last semester of the last year of high school. So after years of pinning and starting a strong friendship Stiles knew she was to be trusted with his greatest secret. Over the years the two Omega’s became inseparable and helped each other with each other’s heats.

Stiles tried everything to stop the heats from happening, but after he tried everything he knew he stopped trying and just went through with them. Every three months he locked himself away in his little apartment with Lydia and nobody asked questions because of his father. 

Stiles was good at what he was doing and after three years he became the best of his class. He was asked to stay and got a job immediately as the head detective of the department in Beacon Hills. After a year he came back to his hometown and weird things started to happen. 

Omega’s were found dead in alleyways, wearing nothing but leather clothes, just like you would find in a porno magazine. Stiles became the head of the investigation and that’s how this story really started, and how his once normal life became suddenly much more complicated. It was the day when he met Derek Hale who threatened his best friend in a little cafe. 

It all started with a call from the head chief of the department. Stiles was driving his Roscoe around, patrolling inside his city. Yeah not exactly what an FBI was supposed to do, but when you had nothing to do it was something at least. His partner but asshole Theo Raeken sat next to him. 

‘Stilinski, Raeken, new body is found not far from you, could you please go get a look at it’, said the chief through the radio. Theo answered back with ‘we’ll on our way’, while Stiles trapped his pedal a bit more firmly. 

It wasn’t the first time they had found a dead body and it won’t certainly be the last. The last couple of years bodies were found all across the city and country. But the thing with this case was that the bodies were all Omega’s with leather clothes and ankles bound with rope. 

At first glance there wasn’t anything wrong with the person, they looked all fine. But up close you saw their bulging eyes and open mouths trying to scream, they were all strangled. It looked like they were coming from some club but other than that no evidence of irregular activities. 

The Omega’s were mostly females, but they had found some men between them too, they looked all like they were models from a magazine. With petite and lean bodies, long eyelashes and blonde or brown hairs. And in this case it wasn’t different, it was the same again. 

'It's a new one chief, just like all the others.', Stiles said, 'the leather, the ropes, and the appearance, we are certainly dealing with the same person.'

They didn’t know the motive of their killer yet, it looks like he had a taste of some sorts. They didn’t even know if the killer was man or woman. The greatest possibility was the work of a man, but Stiles had already seen a lot so he wouldn’t be surprised if this would be the work of a woman either. 

'That's not good, nothing new?', the chief asked us. 

Stiles looked at the body again, the same wide eyes, the same silent scream of the victim. The same black leather clothes ripped off the body to be put back together again in the end. A collar around her neck proudly displayed as a sign that it was indeed an Omega. 

But when he looked at her hand something stood out. It wasn’t there the last time, he took her hand inside his and studied the new mark. It was a triskelion, it presented an old riddle ‘Alpha, Beta, Omega’. But he didn’t have a clue about what it could present towards a lead to the accuser. 

'Sir, there is a triskelion on her hand, does that ring a bell?', Stiles asked.

There was a moment of silence but suddenly his chief whispered ‘Hale’, before he coughed and went silent again. Stiles shared a confused look with his partner but he didn’t have a clue either. The main question that circled now in his mind was; Who the hell was Hale? 

‘Chief, who’s Hale?’, Stiles asked the question that was now on both FBI’s minds. 

'Nobody who you should worry about, come back to the station and good job Stilinksi.' 

He shared a look again with Theo but he shrugged his shoulders. Stiles would get his answers one way or another either way. But it was certainly suspicious in his eyes to withhold maybe some important information on his boss’ end. This could only mean one thing, things could get messy from this moment on.

Once again at the station, everyone was whispering that the ‘Hales’ were back in town again, and it looked like it was a serious deal. Chief waved me and Raeken over and we both went towards his bureau. Inside there was also Boyd waiting for us, another great Alpha, with us together the best of the best were now situated inside the bureau. It certainly didn’t foretell any good if we are all here together. 

'I want you all here because the Hales are back in town', the Chief began speaking and Boyd looked a bit wary. 

If somebody knew more about the Hale family it would be Boyd since he was the closest with the younger sister when she was still alive. He spoke with Derek regularly in his youth but after the fire he lost all contact with the two remaining members. He was quite surprised they were back in town again after all those years. 

Even Theo knew some rumors around the family, and he knew how dangerous they could be when you were at the wrong side of them. The only one who didn’t have any information on the same family was Stiles, he was too young when the fire happened and he had never seen anyone of them in his life. 

'Are you sure? The Hales disappeared years ago and nobody knew where they went or what happened?', said Theo. 

Stiles frowned at his partner, how did he know more about this family than he did? Yes, he knew some details because the younger version of Stiles was too curious for his own good and had eavesdropped on some conversations of his Father that evening of the fire. But more on the family he didn’t have after they disappeared not soon after that. 

'Yes I'm sure, Stilinski tell Boyd what you found on the body this evening.'

Stiles showed the photos he and Theo took from the body that afternoon and zoomed in on the triskelion on her hand. Boyd looked closely to the symbol and his eyes widened when he indeed recognized the symbol of the Hales. It was ten years when he last saw it, but he was 100% sure it was them. 

'That's impossible, they were gone for almost ten years.', Boyd muttered and the chief nodded. 

'They came back it seems, so I need my best team on this. I want you to go undercover in this world and see if he is really back. But be careful one wrong step and things could go haywire from there.’ 

Theo and Boyd nodded at the chief, and then he looked at Stiles. Stiles looked wary, not because he couldn’t do this, but because his secret was now at stake. Being around people he knows since his childhood he could keep it quite well. But going undercover in a world full of dangerous Alpha’s could be a disaster. 

He quirked his eyebrows and I nodded hesitantly, he frowned a bit but shrugged it off. He looked quite pleased at his best team and he knew this would be a success. Meanwhile Stiles doubted everything and was scared his secret would be revealed along the way. 

Stiles called it a day after that and went home at the same time his father parked his cruiser too. He smiled at his son and both went in without any chatter. Stiles went upstairs with certain thoughts circling his mind. He needed to rant to someone so he called the one number he trusted the most. 

‘Hey Stiles’, Lydia said while he heard some typing in the background. 

Lydia was also an Omega who had everything in her life, she was independent as he was too, and she had persuaded her dreams too. She had become the bestest reporter who had ever lived in Beacon Hills. With her looks and smart mouth she could get even the birds talking if she wanted too. 

It took some hurdles along the way but she wasn’t intimidated by anyone and she was also the smartest along Stiles side in high school that they really couldn’t deny her. And with her mother being a higher class woman they looked past her second gender just once. 

‘Hey Lyds, I have a problem’, Stiles said and Lydia stopped typing for a moment. 

‘What is it?’, she asked him. 

‘Does Hale sound familiar’, Stiles asked her. 

It stayed silent for a couple of minutes and suddenly a hesitant hum was heard. I quirked an eyebrow at her antics but let it slide for now. It looks like everyone knows about them except for him. 

'Yeah, I heard stories when we were little. What's with them?', she asked after a couple of seconds. 

'It appears they are back in Beacon Hills and the chief wants me undercover in their world', Stiles muttered and Lydia stayed silent again. 

He heard again some typing on a keyboard before she sighed. He waited before she would say something again, as a reporter she knew some things he didn’t and he was curious what she would know. 

'That's not good Stiles, not good at all. This family has some secrets of their own which even most people don't know about. And surely when you require your secret to being kept as a secret, I would advise to back out of this mission.’ 

Stiles sighed, he loved her dearly. But this was his mission, he was the first person to come across the first body in many more to follow. It held a special place to his heart, since they were all Omega’s which were sacrificed for something he didn’t even know the motive of. 

‘I can’t quit Lydia, but I need some more information about them, that’s why I called you. Can you figure some things out for me please?’, he asked and Lydia sighed again. 

‘I know little and these are all rumors and if they are all true you could be in serious trouble Stiles. But if you want to, I can ask around if someone knows something more.’ 

‘So you can ask around for me?’, Stiles asked, ‘it would be a real help Lyds, I know nothing about them.’ 

‘Sure hon I can do that, but are you really sure you want to know?, she asked him. 

He hummed and Lydia groaned at the other side of the line. ‘Of course you would. Okay I see what I can do. Can we meet somewhere this weekend to discuss this?’ 

‘Sure, what about that café around the corner of my home say around two in the afternoon?’, Stiles asked his best friend and she hummed. 

‘Sounds good to me, see you there Stiles. But please promise me you won’t do anything stupid until then. I don’t want to find out you’re the next victim they’ll find in an alleyway somewhere’, she whispered worriedly. 

Stiles smiled but rolled his eyes fondly. He always found her mother instincts around him nice but too much sometimes. But he knows she meant well, and maybe laying low the next couple of days would be good. So he nodded but slapped himself in the face when he realised she couldn’t see him. 

'I cannot promise that, but I'll try. See you Saturday Lyds.' 

'See ya.'

And with those words he hung up and he sighed. Sometimes his job took his toll on his mind and body, and he wouldn’t mind a massage right now. But he knew that was his second gender now speaking, after neglecting his needs for quite a while his mental state went worse with the day. 

He spent the night with his father, Melissa and Scott watching TV. Melissa and his dad were dating now for a few months and he was glad his dad found someone new after his mother. And he loved Melissa like a second mother too, she was always there when he was little and after the death of his mother. 

Scott was also a good friend of his, he was not quite on the level like Lydia, since he didn’t know his secret. But he always had a good friendship with the goody shoes and he liked Scott like a brother. So when they became brothers in real life too, it was only a plus in his perspective. 

The rest of the week that followed was planning the rest of the undercover operation. As things became clear, Stiles was sure his secret would be at stake somewhere in the line. They needed to become friends and maybe even more with the family and when they had their trust they needed to snoop around. 

Stiles with Theo and Boyd were the only ones inside this operation, so you could guess how dangerous this could be. The family was rumoured to be in the mafia, trafficking Omega’s and drugs. Also the fire was something to look into and how many bodies they already had buried. 

The family fire was something that had been speculated throughout and rumors were spread. Some people were suspicious about the survival of the eldest son and the uncle, and how they became the dangerous man they are today. Stiles looked again at the files they had about the man but didn’t get any wiser since the information they had was almost none. 

Saturday was sooner around the corner Stiles had anticipated. He was nervous about the things he could get to know about the suspects. He trumped his fingers on the wheel and when two came around the corner, he closed his car and stepped inside the little cafe. 

Lydia was already seated in their favorite booth and she looked pale. Stiles knew that this didn’t predict any good, and he swallowed the lump in his throat before he walked at her. He kissed her cheek as a goodmorning and she smiled at him. He took a seat and waited on the information she would provide. 

‘Hey everything okay?’, he asked his best friend. She shook her head a bit. 

‘I have asked around like you asked me too and really Stiles back out now you can. The family has a lot of background around here, a lot of connections around the whole US. If someone could see behind your mask it would be them.’

I frowned, it would take me a lot more convincing than my only secret to back out of the operation. Even if the family is well known around, and have a lot of connections, that doesn’t mean anything. I as an FBI agent have some good alliances and friendships around the world too. 

‘Lydia you have to come with more if you want me to back out. This is my operation and I won’t back out so easily’, I say and she pinches between her eyes. 

‘You are worse than a mule Stilinski. They are mob bosses Stiles, they are much more than just a regular crime family. The rumors go, and a lot of my covers say the same thing. They are specified in trafficking Omega’s and are dealing behind a BDSM lifestyle. 

And more worrying than that information is about the dead bodies you have already found. All of those people had disappeared, the last one disappeared about a year ago’, she whispered her information, looking around to make sure nobody was listening in their conversation. 

The information wasn’t as new, since Stiles had heard about the rumors too since the Hales were back in town. But to get it confirmed was a big step forward and he had to be cautions when stepping into the lion’s den. But he needed to get all the information he could possibly get.

‘What did you find out more’, Stiles asked intrigued. 

Lydia’s eyes widened, not believing that his friend was getting through with all of this. She knew he was stubborn and would not back out easily on this mission. But after everything she already told him, she thought he would be scared. But not her friend, no he was more curious than anything else. 

‘You are unbelievable, after everything I already told you. This isn’t a rom-com Stiles this is real life, a situation about life and death. And sorry to tell you this but I rather want your ugly ass alive than dead.’ 

Stiles rolled his eyes, his friends were sometimes such chickens. It wasn’t exactly that he wanted to get through with all of this. But Omega’s were counting on him, so he needed all the information about this mysterious family he could get his hands on. Rumors and facts. 

'It's for the operation Lyds not because I wanna know.', Stiles said while rolling his eyes again. 

Lydia huffed, but kept her thoughts to herself. She saw him change right before her eyes, before all of this was a humorous person but the FBI changed him in ways she didn’t like. And also the depression and the stress from keeping his secret safe and neglecting his needs didn’t help either. 

'I forbid you to go through with this mission Stiles, it's dangerous for an omega like yourself.'

Stiles breathed in and out, lashing out on his best friend wasn’t what he needed right now. He knew she was looking out for him, but he wasn’t the little kid he once was. He was stronger than ever, he had the capabilities to get those murderers behind bars, and he would do whatever it took to do just that. 

'I'm an Alpha in this mission remember, I don't do those scent blockers and Alpha cologne for the fun Lyds. Nobody can know my secret.' And Lydia pinched again between her eyes, sighing quite loudly. 

'It's because of that I want you out of this Stiles.'

She knows Stiles’ struggles keeping it between just the two of them, and along the way of becoming a member of the FBI, Stiles had the need to discuss it with some other people than Lydia and his Dad. So he wanted to tell Scott along the way but every time he opened his mouth to say something a doubt was clouding his mouth that kept his mouth shut. 

Becoming a FBI was alway the dream, and his second gender would not get away from that. It was hard, certainly being away from friends and family for a long time, but he survived, and seeing the proud look on all of them was worth the mental breakdowns along the way. So no, his gender won’t stop him now either. 

'This is my mission Lyds, I'm on this case since the beginning, I cannot let my identity ruin this for me.'

Lydia bonked her head on the table, and let out a groan between her arms. Really Stiles could really be a pain in her ass if he wanted too. But yes she knew the struggles being an Omega in this world, she experienced it too in her workspace every day again. And she knew how much this job meant to her friend so she bit her cheek just once. 

She took her purse and shoved two pictures in Stiles direction. 

‘Since nobody knows the identity of the two, these are the most recent photos, even if they are already ten years old too. Maybe you can do something with them.’ 

Stiles looked at the pictures and indeed they were already a few years old. If he looked closely he could see a sixteen year old and a thirty years old man looking right into the camera. He had to admit the younger one of the two was certainly an eye catcher but the uncle was also in a weird way attractive in his own way. 

The younger one could only be Derek Hale, the oldest son of Thalia Hale, the former head in the family. Stiles was immediately drawn to his eyes, it was a lovely mix between hazel and green. And if he was picturing drowning in them while doing some inappropriate things was his secret only. 

The uncle or Peter Hale was around his thirties in this picture, so he should be now around forty. Peter was the second in command then and he should be now too. Both looked handsome but terrifying at the same time, and Stiles swallowed a lump. Maybe he should back out either way? No, he won’t do that. 

They were so focused on both pictures they didn’t hear the bell chiming to announce there was a new customer in the little cafe. Lydia looked up and stilled for a second before she hastily grabbed everything from their table and put it in her purse again, while cursing all the way through. 

Stiles raised his eyebrow at her antics, it looked like she had seen ghosts because she became pale in an instant. He wanted to open my mouth but she beat him to it. 

'Don't look, but I think our big fish just walked in here.', and Stiles’ eyes widened also comically. 

'You are kidding me right?', Stiles asked her but she shook her head and paled even more while more cursing. 

Stiles felt first the eyes in his back, and then the breath in his neck. Before he heard the footsteps coming closer towards their table. Lydia was closing up her purse while cursing silently under her breath.  _ Shit, shit shit.  _

'What is an omega doing here all by herself', a smooth voice asked behind Stiles’ back and both of them froze. 

Stiles turned around and was also a bit offended that he only addressed Lydia here, but when he looked inside his eyes all protest flew out the window. Stiles only opened his mouth and closed it again like a fish out of the water. He was even more beautiful than he was at the age of sixteen. But Stiles always was the one who sought out adventure so he couldn’t hold back his retort. 

'Hey, asshole, are you blind she isn't alone, I'm here too', Stiles said offended. And after the words were out everyone was quiet, like everyone was holding their breaths. 

Lydia kicked Stiles chins under the table while looking like a deer in the headlights. But he didn’t mind her, he only had eyes for the big guy in front of him. He crossed his arms right in front of his huge chest but he looked quite amused. And Stiles mouth went suddenly dry when he saw all the muscles inside the mob’s arms. 

'Oh sorry, I totally didn't see ya there', he snickered before his attention was again at Lydia.

For the second time that day his anger almost won over his rational thinking, he breathed in and out. He looked at the guy again and when he spared a glance at Stiles too smirking, Stiles gave the man his best bitch face he could offer. The man only raised his tick eyebrow before his attention turned again at Lydia who was fidgeting with her sweater. 

'I saw you at my bar the other day, snooping', he said then not so amused anymore. 'If you envy your life, I should stay away from there, little omega.’ 

Just keep on breathing Stiles, don’t do anything stupid. But it won’t take long anymore before he would put the Alpha in his place when he would talk further like that to his best friend. He was threatening her right in her face with him standing there gaping like a fish. 

'Hey asshole, why don't you just leave us the hell alone’, Stiles stood up and glided between the Alpha and best friend. Protecting Lydia from the stare directed at her. 

They were having a staring match now, none of them would back down from the fight. Stiles growled lowly in his throat while baring his teeth, maybe he wasn’t a pure brute and would probably lose a real fight between them. But he won’t let the Alpha walk over him like he was nothing. 

Lydia saw the atmosphere changing before her eyes, and she put her hands on Stiles shoulder. He was tense, too tense and it looked like he could burst any second right now. ‘Come on Stiles he isn’t worth it, come on let’s go.’ 

Lydia calmed him a bit down and he was the first to break eye contact. The guy smirked and sniffed the space around him and his eyes widened before he smirked again. Stiles and Lydia shared a look and both were suddenly more alert, something had changed yet again. 

‘Yeah listen to your friend ‘Alpha’, he said, expressing the word ‘Alpha’.

Stiles had a wrong feeling about the situation right there, like the man already had figured everything out on his own. The same man only quirked his eyebrows before he turned around and walked away, walking like he owned the place. And Stiles wanted to chop off his dick and feed it to him already. 

‘What’s your name?’, Stiles asked to distract himself from his thoughts, even if he already knew who the man was. 

‘You can call me Derek’, he turned his head around before he walked out of the cafe again. 

‘Stiles’, he muttered even if he knew the man couldn’t hear him either way. 

Lydia looked at her friend while he was watching the Alpha walking out of the cafe, something told her at that exact same moment something would happen between them. She didn’t know if it would be a good thing or not, because Derek Hale still was trouble in her eyes. 

'What did just happen?', Lydia asked in shock.

Stiles blinked out of his stupor and could slap himself in the face when he caught himself staring out the window to catch a glimpse again of the same Alpha. He was screwed, not only if this Alpha already knew his secret with one sniff, but also because Stile was intrigued by the man. 

'I don't know. But I have a feeling he just discovered my secret with just a sniff. I'm so screwed.', he answered honestly because that what’s mostly on his mind anyways. 

'Now you should quit this operation, Stiles, what if you'll meet him again. It will be your death sentence.', Lydia pleaded with her best friend. 

Stiles looked at her sorrowfully but shook his head. Even if it would lead to his death, he cannot let another Omega die on his watch. He had to protect those who cannot protect himself, it was an oath he swore to himself. 

'I cannot quit Lyds, this is what I must do, consequences be damned.'

Lydia had a headache coming up just with her best friend's antics alone. A stubborn mule that’s what he was, but she knew she couldn’t talk her friend out of it. So she could only stand at his side as long as he needed her.

*** 

Derek walked out of the cafe with a lot on his mind already, not only had he problems with the snooping around in his territory. But now he also had to deal with pictures of brown doe eyes and moles everywhere. He started his Camaro and drove again to his house. 

He knew about the murders that happened in Beacon Hills, and since this was his territory to begin with he wanted them to be solved quite soon. So when a red haired Omega was asking around for information about him and his family, he wanted to investigate a bit further on that. 

What he didn’t count on was the ‘Alpha’ friend that was at the side of that same Omega. His body and scent were off since the first moment Derek met the guy, he didn’t look like an Alpha at all and the scent was not exactly an odour that screamed Alpha either. 

He couldn’t quite put his finger on what exactly was wrong though so he let it slide for that moment. But when they were in a staring match all the emotions went high enough so that another smell came out of the smell masking the Alpha. So when the sweetest scent hit his nose he almost was knocked off his feet. 

The scent was more in the direction Derek thought of when he first saw the guy though. He looked absolutely edible for Derek, and when he was as sassy as he appeared to be, he was sold. This Omega would be the death of him either way, but first and foremost he wanted him for his own. 

The darker thoughts inside his brain took a bit of the forefront now, because it had been a long time since anyone had caught his attention like that Omega did. After everything went down with Kate and the death of his family in the fire, Derek thought he could never even feel love again. But he had a feeling this Omega could change his ways again. 

When he opened the door of his old renovated family home, he was attacked by Isaac and Liam. Both Omega’s were chasing each other through the house and since Derek was the head man inside and the biggest guy around, he was suddenly a hiding spot. 

‘What did you do now?’, he asked the youngest one, and he looked up mischievously, eyes sparkling with myth. 

‘He stole the last cookie and eated it right before my eyes’, Isaac bristled and Derek let out a deep sigh. These teenagers will also be a part of his death. 

‘That’s not the end of the world Isaac, and we have to go to the store either way so we can grab some new ones on the way’, Derek rolled his eyes and the older of the two smiled at him. 

‘Thanks Derek’, he said before he went towards the staircase to his room. 

Liam didn’t know what to do, since he was the youngest in their little pack and was the last one to arrive too. He was pretty close with Isaac and Erica but when those two were too hung up with other activities he was like a lost puppy trying to find his own footing and mostly falling on his bum again. 

Hé fidgeted with his fingers looking hesitant at best, Derek needed to find someone soon for Liam too so he had some company of his own. Erica was mostly busy with work and since Liam wasn’t as far in his studies like Erica was he couldn’t help her every time. 

Isaac was a close option too but since he found company in the form of Scott, he was mostly out of the house or locked himself up in his room to chat with the same man. He didn’t know Scott very well since he only got to meet the man once, but he was a good guy in his opinion and he was glad Isaac finally found someone who he trusted. 

Liam on the other hand didn’t have anything to do to pass time quickly in a day. He was a school dropper, hadn’t even finished high school. And he also didn’t have any contacts instead of the little family he got out of here. He felt quite bad for the kid, but he was already far better off than a year ago. 

Every little part of his family, except from his uncle who would stop by every now and then, was a misfit. Erica was someone who had Asthma and epeleptic attacks now and then. She was bullied in high school and when she was at her lowest point she had met Derek. He helped her overcome everything and let her become the woman she was now. 

Isaac was a case of parent abuse, after the death of his mother which was blamed on him. His father went crazy and blamed his only son for the death of his mother. And the then only fifteen year old boy had taken it personally. He thought he deserved the pain and the hate his father delivered. Derek found him in a fridge on a night when he was playing poker in the same men’s house. 

Nobody speaks about this case anymore, but you can guess the accuser when the body of Isaac’s father was found the next day. There was no evidence so the court had claimed it to be a robbery with a fatal end. Derek stood up for the custody of Isaac after that and he got the papers almost immediately when he claimed that he was a long lost uncle. 

Liam was a runaway from his former family, his mother and his step father were both doctors and met in the field. But after every closed door were kept some secrets, his step father was sexually abusing his underaged stepson. And after a while Liam couldn’t take it so he packed a few necessaries and ran from home the same evening. 

Derek found him only a week later, being molested by some older gang members. They were at the start of raping the poor Omega, and that’s something Derek drew a line. He could not stand rape in any form, so he shot every member of that group of shits dead. 

He claimed the kid as his own and took him away from the streets and in his home. That was now almost a year ago, and he was surprised how time could fly by. Oh yes that’s true, he and his uncle came back a long time ago. But since they both kept a low profile nobody had suspected a thing. And he liked to not be in the spotlights for once, but of course it couldn’t last forever. 

So that’s where we are now, standing with a new found family of misfits in his own house. They could not replace his lost family members but he was glad they all stayed after they all got better either way. He liked his house full of noise and bickering, it remembered him at the good old times. 

‘Don’t stand there like a statue little nephew, you are scaring the kid’, a mocking voice said and he looked at the same staircases again and there stood his uncle. 

Peter and him were the only survivors of the fire, but he was glad he had someone to lean back on. The first few months were hard on both of them, and they wouldn’t speak with each other for a while. Peter because he felt guilty about not saving anyone else. And Derek because he trusted the wrong person who started this mess in the first place. 

‘Go on kid, look if there is something to watch tonight. I think we all should have a movie night. What do you think Derek?’, he asked him and Derek nodded. Maybe that will shut up his mind for a little while. 

Peter always had a good perception of the humans and their body language, he always knew everything about a person before they even spoke up. So he knew something had happened during his little trip that afternoon. He kept quiet though, if his nephew wanted to talk he would in his own time. 

So Peter did the only thing he could do and that was being ready to listen if his family needed them. And also trying to come up with things to do to distract, he knew his nephew could use some distraction right now. That’s why the movie, the kid, would have chosen by now. 

‘Erica, Isaac, come on it’s movie time’, Peter hollowed and both heads peeked out of their rooms. 

Both adults came down, Erica with a smile on her face while Isaac was scowling a bit. Probably Peter disturbed him with his private Scott time. But he didn’t paid any mind to the younger one. No one called him out on it but they all knew he had a soft spot for the blue eyed young one.

Always when he was sad or down, Peter always found a way to cheer him up. With self baked goods, movies or sometimes they even went to the gym together. It was like Peter saw Liam as his own, and even if it was sometimes a bit annoying everyone loved the bond between the two of them. 

‘Finally some time off studying’, Erica said while plopping down on the big sofa. 

Isaac sat down next to the energetic blonde and he was immediately in a better mood when he saw which movie they were gonna watch next. The good thing being rich is having the opportunity to watch the newest movies even if they weren’t supposed to be out for another couple of weeks/months. 

Peter took the armchair next to the sofa, and Derek took the other one on the other side. The two Omega’s and Beta were all propped on the one sofa in the middle. Maybe they should buy a new one since they have guests over regularly because every time it was some sort of fight who would sit where. 

Mostly they were with the pack they are with right now, but now and then they would get a lot of visitors over. They were friends with a lot of people here in Beacon Hills, and when they all came over, which was now very frequently, it was always a sight to behold. 

First and foremost they had the two twins, Aiden and Ethan, two Alpha’s which were the Bodyguards for him and his club. Ethan had already a family of his own with his own Omega Sub Jackson and their third party a Beta named Danny. Aiden didn’t have anyone at the moment but he knew he spoke the red haired Omega from this afternoon quite frequently the last couple of months. 

Peter didn’t see anyone at the time, but once he’s dating someone he takes them over also frequently. But he knew he was still mourning his first love, that isn’t quite death, but you’ll see it is quite complicated to say the least. And Scott is the last one, even if he’s only dating Isaac for almost a month now, he knows that the guy will visit more often now too. 

Then there was also Peter’s daughter Malia, don’t ask about the mother though, it was a relationship to be doomed before it started either way. But in the time they were together she got pregnant and left Malia in the care of Peter. So she came around too quite often and brought her Beta girlfriend Kira around more often than not. So he got to see them too as a part of the pack along the way. 

‘Derek can I have a little chat with you’, Peter asked and when Derek blinked and saw there was already more than a half hour passed, he nodded. 

They both went to the kitchen closing the door between the kids and themselves. He would tell them eventually but now it’s not the right time. Because if it’s one thing they all have in common, that’s teasing Derek with all they could find. So when he would tell he had a crush on an Omega that he only met for a couple of minutes he wouldn’t hear the end of it.  ‘So what’s going on, you’re in your head since you walked in’, Peter asked. 

‘Well’, Derek said but before he could open up his mouth his phone rang with an unknown number. 

‘Hello’, he said. 

‘Hey Derek with Scott, I think we have a little problem’, he said, and Derek shared a look with Peter. 

Well today would get interesting pretty quickly. 

*** 

Stiles took Lydia home after the meeting with Derek Hale of all people in the little cafe. They were both that shook, they didn't say anything else the rest of the ride back to her house. Of course they would have that luck, to meet the guy even before the operation had started. 

When he brought her home and kissed her cheek as goodbye, Stiles drove towards his house. But on his way there, his phone rang, he parked at the side of the road. Yes he was being careful as a FBI you should be the responsible one and the one who gives an example to the rest of the community. 

‘Stiles Stilinski’, he said because he didn’t even check the caller beforehand. 

‘Stilinski, meet Raeken and Boyd in the hospital, McCall has new information on the latest victim. 

Oh yeah didn’t he mention that Scott also works for the Police Department, as a medical examiner? He’s the one who checks the death bodies on new leads for the investigation. Stiles was hoping he got some new information they could use, because right now he was a bit stuck. 

‘Okay, I’m on my way chief’, Stiles said before he hummed and hung up on me. 

The travel didn’t last long, since one he was practically already there to begin with, and secondly there was no traffic. He parked his keep close to the door and met his two partners who had already arrived at the entrance at ‘Beacon Hills Hospital’. 

‘Took you long enough’, Theo teased and Stiles flipped him the bird. 

They all went inside and the first person he saw was Melissa, she was talking with someone at the reception desk. When she saw them marching in she said goodbye to the one she was talking to and gave them a warm smile. She hugged Stiles in greeting and nodded to his two partners. 

‘They already told me you three would be coming in today, come on Scott is waiting for you’, she said while she led us to the mortuary. 

We passed a couple of other doctors and nurses on the way who all greeted us with a nod of their heads. Melissa was stopped once when a student asked her something about a patient. It didn’t last long and we were at the mortuary, Scott smiling inside waiting at the feet of the latest victim. 

‘Well I leave you all to it’, Melissa said and Stiles gave her a kiss on the cheek as a thanks before she winked at him and turned around leaving again. 

We all stood before the body, now freshly bathed. Scott was searching around for his papers, but since he was a pretty messy person in general all papers were laying around. Not categorised in the slightest, Stiles already had told Scott to be more organised but the guy didn’t listen. 

'Hey Scott so what did you find out?', Stiles asked when his friend finally had found his papers in the mess on his desk. 

‘As you can see it’s the same pattern like the rest of them, torn leather clothes and she’s also strangled like the other ones. The only thing that distinguishes her from the others is the triskelion on her right hand’, Scott explained but that wasn’t why Stiles was here because he knew that already. 

‘She had sex before she died, that is also another thing that was new, nothing found of useful DNA though. But the triskelion on her hand isn’t exactly a brand, more like a stamp for a club because it faded away even more when I scrubbed her clean. I tried to look for any more information on the stamp but it was too faded for me to see anything useful.’ 

That was a disappointment, even if it was luckily not a brand mark but a stamp it still didn’t lead to anything useful. But Stiles had a lead to search more into, which he would as soon as he got home and got something to eat. He was tired to say the least but he wouldn’t rest before he had everything figured out. 

‘But I’m sure you can find a club with a triskelion stamp if you know which club you’re looking for’, Scott said but one look in his eyes and Stiles saw some recognition and was that amusement? 

It was that moment Stiles knew Scott was hiding something. He felt it in his little toe, and if something that he learned in the academy is that you always had to follow your instinct. What is it what Scott wasn’t telling him, okay maybe he had some secrets of his own too, but it was too suspicious in Stiles’ mind to ignore. 

Still he also knew which club they should be looking for, and he wasn’t exactly pleased with that. Now the chances were even bigger to be exposed in this operation. If he told Lydia this, she would be hysterical, but still he would go through whatever it takes. 

‘Yeah Scott we all know that it will be no amusement park’, Stiles rolled his eyes and Theo and Boyd snickered behind his back. 

There was a glint again in Scott’s eyes just like Stiles offended him. But as soon as it came it disappeared, and only a mask of indifference stayed. If he didn’t know Scott as well as he knew him now, he wouldn’t even have seen it, but he knew which faces Scott made when he was angry with someone. 

That’s it, he would have to follow Scott’s every movement from now on. He doesn’t care that it’s one of his best friends he’s talking about, Scott was hiding something and Stiles had to know what it was. 

‘We can see it too Scotty, the leather clothing is the first indication that it would be a BDSM club or at least a club who offered it backstage. The second indication is the collar around the victim’s necks that indicates that they were the submissive in the relationship at least for the evening. Still we don’t know if it was placed on them after the deed or that she came from the club with it.’ 

The room was dead quiet, and when he looked around everyone was standing there with their mouths open. Even Scott looked now somewhat proud of him, it’s not because he’s a virgin that he doesn’t know his stuff. Stiles was always the nerd who searched everything through and through and yes he also looked into that when he first presented. 

Not that he was interested in ever presenting the same community, he was a clutz and awkward in a lot of different scenarios so no way he would ever participate in something like that. But he’s a curious person so every little detail he could find he absorbed like a sponge. 

‘That’s’, Boyd started but a bing from his phone shut his mouth immediately.

He looked at his phone and silently cursed, he packed his phone and his face was suddenly an indifferent mask. Something had happened there too, so maybe it was time to wrap it all up. 

‘Well thanks Scottie for the help, we’ll search through those clubs immediately. As for you two’, he turned around to Theo and Boyd’, we’re done for today so pack up your things and I’ll see you both tomorrow morning.’ 

Both agents nodded at Stiles, a bit their chief, and Boyds smiled gratefully that he didn’t ask more information about the text he received. They both left after that and he and Scott were standing looking at the body again. Even in her death, the woman looked scared, she didn’t deserve to die and he would prevent anyone from dying again. 

‘I’m going home, you’re coming too?’, Stiles asked and didn’t think about the double meaning behind the word. 

‘Sorry bro, but I’m not coming for you’, Scott smirked at Stiles and he groaned 

‘Oh sure Scottie, tell yourself that, we all know what happened on your twelfth birthday or did you forget about that one’, Stiles smirked at him and Scott hid his red face in his hands. 

It’s a fun story to tell though, and he can’t help himself to remember Scott every time the opportunity arrived. Like he said it happened on his twelfth birthday, he had asked a lot of people at his party and also a girl he had fancied back in the day. Her name was Allison but she moved away not so long after the fire happened. 

So Scott, the embarrassment he was that year, he asked to spend some alone time with Allison after the party was over. Scott had sneaked some left over pie towards his room, and when Stiles found the two of them later Allison was laughing her ass off. And even Stiles had to admit it was a sight to behold. 

Scott was covered from head to toe with whipped cream, like it looked he came over himself a couple of times. Apparently he had tripped over his own shoelaces and fell face down into the cake. But he got what he wanted though, because at the same time Allison asked to hang around more often and they became inseparable not long after. 

Scott was pretty upset when she told him she had to leave, something happened with the family in Italy and they needed to go back immediately. She didn’t know for how long but they both knew their relationship wouldn’t last so they called it an end. Scott moped for months, almost a year even, but he came through it stronger and he survived. They hadn’t heard from Allison ever again. 

‘Don’t need to remind me every time Stiles, it’s almost ten years ago’, he muttered in his hands and Stiles laughed a full belly laugh and clapped his friends on the shoulder. 

‘But really it’s getting pretty late, are you coming or what?’, Stiles asked again and Scott shook his head. 

‘Go ahead, I have to look into some other things first, but I promise I’ll be there soon. I can’t miss my mum’s cooking, it’s tacos day remember’, Scott said and Stiles' smile went even bigger. He had totally forgotten it was tacos day that evening, his day went from meh to great in one second. 

‘Alright don’t take too long, I won’t wait until you crawl your ass back home before eating’, Stiles said with a wink before turning around. He heard ‘yeah of course not’, before the doors closed after him. 

Stiles nodded to nurses along the way towards the exit, he passed Melissa again so he knew he wasn’t too late for tacos day. Because even if he was a huge taco fan, he didn’t compare to his father, his father would eat everything before Scott and Stiles had the chance if it was on him. 

At the parking lot he felt someone's eyes on him, but when turned around he found nobody. Stiles frowned and looked again, but he saw no one except from a young lady with wavy brown hair and big brown eyes. He had seen that woman somewhere though but he couldn’t put his finger on where exactly. 

When he wanted to call her out, she turned away and walked into a vehicle, where another somewhat older woman with wavy blonde hair sat waiting, also looking at him with furrowed eyebrows. Before he had the chance to do something, the car flew past him onto the highway and he stood there watching with mouth open and furrowed eyebrows. 

That was suspicious to say the least, and he was sure he recognized both of them. But his mind couldn’t tell him from where exactly, he let it slide for now, other things were far more important. When he would see those two again snooping around him and the investigation he would do something. 

He went to his car and took his pills before he would forget to take them and expose his secret to everyone and drive himself home. The pills were to prevent his heats from happening sooner than the original three month cyclus. And now going into this investigation he can’t have his heats messing with his plan to take down the killer. 

He’s not ashamed to be an Omega if that’s what you think though, he just doesn’t want his life to be depending on his second gender. He had fought hard for it and won’t give it up just because Alpha’s think he’s weak. His dad had to sacrifice a few things for him to go into the academy and he won’t let that go to waste. 

In the meantime Scott took his time to make sure his friend was out of the hospital or out of earreach to call one person. He hated to lie to his friend about such things, but it’s to make sure his friends and boyfriend were safe. Stiles would understand in the end even if he would be devastated to be double crossed. 

Scott had a double life, he was in the first place the son of Melissa McCall, but in the second place he was the Dom of Isaac Lahey. And he had learned to love this soft spoken Omega and would not betray him or his new found family ever. So he had to do this even if it pained his heart. 

He had saved Derek’s number in case of emergencies and he was pretty sure this was one of them. So he sighed while looking at the stamp again, he was pretty sure this was the Mark everyone in his club wore inside. He had no doubt Stiles would find out soon, so he had to be quick. He had to warn Derek that someone was trying to convey him for murder. 

Derek picked up the phone after the third ring; ‘Hello’, he said. 

‘Hey Derek with Scott, I think we have a little problem’, Scott started, ‘someone is trying to convey you and your club members for murdering Omega’s.’ 

Stiles opened up the door not ten minutes after leaving the hospital, his father lounged on the sofa watching television. He sat down next to him, not paying attention at the show that was on, and biting his bottom lip. His father knew that there was something on his son’s mind but he wouldn’t dare to question him before he would say something himself first. 

‘Do you remember someone with brown wavy hair and brown eyes and probably a family member a few years older with blonde wavy hair and green eyes?’, Stiles asked. 

He tried the whole way to come up with some sort of memories from both women and where he could have seen them before. He was getting paranoid and crazy at the same time, his mind wouldn’t shut up about every little possibility where he could have seen them before.

Noah looked at his son and frowned, he didn’t have any memories about people like that. And as a sheriff he knew almost every family in Beacon Hills, except from a few who had moved in recently, or a few who had moved out years ago. Stiles looked at him and he shook his head. 

‘Sorry son, I can’t remember anyone with that description. If you want to I can look into it in the precinct if you want to’, he said and Stiles nodded. 

‘That would be great thanks Pops, I’ll be in my room looking into new evidence on the case. Scream for me when the tacos are ready’, he said smiling and Noah rolled his eyes. 

‘You wish, the tacos are all mine’, Noah joked and Stiles laughed. 

‘No way old man, you need to watch out for your cholesterol’, Stiles clapped his father on the back while standing up. 

He took the stairs up to his room and opened up his computer. He plugged in his phone and copied the photos and clips from the crime scene on his computer. He zoomed in on the stamp again and tried to solve the last missing puzzle piece. He knew it had to do something with the Hale family but he didn’t know anything else beyond that. 

He couldn’t find anything else though like Scott had said it was too faded. It would have been so much easier if they had an address or even a name or number to call to. It would be difficult but Stiles had faith he could solve this either way even without a name. 

He was looking at the body when the door of his room opened and he slammed the lid of his computer close. Scott walked in and sat on his bed, he had a look in his eyes that Stiles didn’t like but he didn’t comment on it. Scott would tell him in his own time, and if not he would figure it out either way since the tracking app he had installed on his phone years ago. 

‘Mother said to call you down, tacos are ready’, he said and Stiles nodded.

‘I’ll be there in a second, why don’t you go downstairs already?’, Stiles said and Scott shook his head. 

‘We have to talk’, he said and Stiles turned around in his chair and looked at Scott. 

‘Talk’, Stiles said, not knowing what would happen next.

‘You should back out on this mission Stiles’, Scott said and Stiles frowned. 

Scott didn’t know his second gender at all, so to say Stiles was confused was the understatement of the year. But the look inside Scott’s eyes held some darkness in them, and Stiles knew this wasn’t the whole story behind his request. He knew something more about all of this. 

‘Why should I do that? I've been on this mission since the beginning, since the first Omega was found dead months ago. You didn’t protest then why would you start now, if you know something more, you should start talking, Scott and soon too’, he said while looking for some more answers in Scott’s body language and eyes. 

‘Just saying it could become messy’, he said while backing out, Stiles wouldn’t have it and slammed his hands on the desk table, fire was in his eyes. 

‘Messy or not, I don’t care. I’m doing this for Omega’s who cannot protect themselves, who are victims of abuse and lead to their deaths. I won’t stand another murder on my watch Scott. What if the next victim would be Lydia, I won’t be the reason because of her death Scott, not if I can do something to prevent it.’ 

Scott’s eyes widened and he looked like a fish out of water, a blush on his cheeks. This was the first time Stiles lost control around his friends and he didn’t like it one bit but he was sure now he made his point across, and Scott nodded defeated. Both didn’t mention it again when they sat next to each other while eating. 

If Melissa or his dad saw something that changed, they didn’t comment on it, leaving us to solve it ourselves. They held the conversation going on different topics, still the investigation wasn’t mentioned since Melissa was an Omega herself and it all made her uncomfortable. 

Scott didn’t spare Stiles one glance more and after dinner Stiles went upstairs again, tears threatening to fall after all the cropped emotions came all together. This wasn’t how he expected it to go, after all those months now was the time Scott became difficult. Sometimes he wished he was really an Alpha, those wouldn’t be so fetched up with these emotions like Omega’s were. 

He needed to distract himself from all the cropped up emotions before they would spill all out, so he did the first thing he thought off work. He opened up his computer and opened the pictures yet again. He tried to find something more, and tried every possible direction but came up with nothing. 

He heard his father and Melissa coming up around twelve, Scott followed soon after. But Stiles kept on staring at the same pictures over and over again, still no new information was found. He rubbed in his eyes when sleep was coming onto him but he wouldn’t give in to the temptation of it, not yet at least. 

When two am rolled around he gave up, he wouldn’t get anything new from it, he needed a new pair of eyes. He knew she would be bitchy when he would call her, but he needed something. And he needed it now, so he called Lydia, she picked up after the third ring. 

‘Goddamnit Stilinski, it’s two am in the morning. What’s so important that you couldn’t wait until a more godly hour, you know I need my sleep’, Lydia groaned sleepily on the other side of the phone. 

Stiles winced from her tone since he knew she would be very bitchy when he would pick her up later. Still Lydia was the only person he trusted with all of this and like he said he needed a new pair of eyes. Lydia had sources everywhere so he knew she would at least have a guess where the stamp would come from. 

He was already looking too long at this stamp, if he counted it correctly, exactly twelve hours since the latest victim was found. Everyone in his team counted on him to bring new information and they would get it, even when he had to concurre a bitchy Lydia. 

‘I’m sorry Lyds but I need a second opinion on something for the case. It’s important to have something going into the morning meeting’, he scratched his neck, a tic of him when he was nervous about something. 

‘You are impossible Stilinski’, she groaned again but he heard some noises, feet scraping on the floor, ‘you sure this can’t wait until this afternoon?’ 

‘Not really Lyds please I really need your help on this’, Stiles begged his friends and the long sigh and the even longer groan, Stiles knew he had won this little battle. 

‘Fine, but you’re gonna make up for this shit Stiles. Pick me up in ten minutes’, she said before hanging up. 

Stiles pumped his fist in the air, he knew how Lydia loved her night sleep so her giving in his wishes were almost unheard of. He grabbed some pants he lost somewhere the evening before and putted it on and grabbed his keys to Roscoe

Roscoe for once did start at the first try, which was a rarity these days, which may predict his luck for the day ahead. The ride towards Martin's home didn’t last long with nobody on the way. He arrived with at least five minutes to spare but at his surprise Lydia was already waiting on her porch. 

She had dressed in a sweater and leggings, hair put in a messy ponytail. Even with these messy clothes she looked like a goddess in Stiles’ eyes. Maybe if times were different, he would have asked her out. But now sharing everything with each other, they already knew each other too well to see that they weren’t made for each other. 

When he opened the door and plopped in the car seat, she groaned again, her long pale neck on display. Stiles blinked a couple of times and coughed when he knew he was staring too long. Maybe his crush didn’t exactly disappear, he just had to learn to live with it when he knew they weren’t each other’s match. 

‘I hope you have a very good reason, Stilinski, to even dare to wake me up at this ungodly hour’, she hissed with eyes closed, dark circles beneath her eyes. 

Stiles snickered and Lydia gave him her best resting bitch face, he stopped immediately since he was also still scared of her in some way. Lydia was always the popular kid inside Beacon Hills, boys wanted to be with her as girls wanted to be her. But she always had a sassy remark prepared when someone would approach her who she didn’t like at all. 

In the first few years he was exactly in that category since he made his crush well known to her. And the loner and nerd he was, wasn’t exactly reciprocated and appreciated by the queen. But after the prom in second year, something changed in their dynamics, since he was the one who dared to put her in her place and showed her what he was really worth.

So yeah Lydia had ways to make someone very uncomfortable if she wanted to, Stiles had to learn to live with it. But still when the stare was directed at him made him also a bit wary. He held his hands up and she was pleased with it because she closed her eyes and groaned again. 

‘I promise it will be worth it, I need a new pair of eyes on a stamp we’ve found on the body’, he said while starting Roscoe again. 

When he parked his car, he saw the lights were on again. Weird, he didn’t leave them on when he left. That would mean one thing, his dad or Melissa or both were awake again. That wasn’t his intention at all, but maybe he wasn’t that quiet as he believed to be. 

When he opened the door his father stood there, with crossed arms and wary eyes. Melissa let out a breath of relief when she saw him, and Stiles asked himself what those two were thinking. He wanted to open his mouth to ask or apologize he didn’t know, but his father beats him to it. 

‘Where were you, it’s almost three am and when I thought you were sleeping and I came to check since I had to take a pee and you weren’t anywhere I was afraid something had happened’, his father said tone worried, ‘and more importantly, what’s Lydia doing here at this hour?’ 

Stiles bit his bottom lip, he didn’t think about the consequences about his sudden disappearance well enough. But it was such a sudden decision he just didn’t think of it, he would totally the next time when such things would happen. He shared a look with Lydia who was also standing with her arms crossed and a thin line on her lips. 

‘I’m asking myself the same question Sir. Stiles called me in the middle of the night asking if I could help him with a lead on the investigation. And it was that urgent it had to happen right away’, Lydia explained at his dad who’s shoulder sagged a bit when he was certain everyone was alright. 

Noah looked at his son and then at Lydia again, and rolled his eyes. Of course his son had to ask Lydia for help, and it didn’t surprise him that it would be at such an hour. He knew Stiles and how passionate he was working this job, so passionate he won’t rest before every little secret was discovered. He recognized himself in some ways when he was younger and just out of the academy himself.

‘Well it’s late, so make it quick. And if something happens like this again, a note somewhere would be nice Mieczyslaw’, his father grumbled, ‘if I can help too just hollow and I’ll be at your side.’ 

‘That won’t be necessary dad, but thank you’, Stiles said wincing at his real name out of his father’s mouth, if he used his real name Stiles knew he was serious about something. 

He led Lydia to his room, not noticing how the room of Scott was also empty. When both were seated he opened up his computer again and showed her the pictures of the crime scene. Lydia gagged a bit and shielded her eyes for a moment when she took a few breaths. 

‘What did you need my help with, because that’s disgusting to look at. Luckily I haven’t eaten yet.’, she muttered the last part but Stiles heard her either way, and he snickered a bit. 

‘Well you know how the victims of those murders always are clothed in ripped leather clothes right’, Stiles asked her and she nodded, ‘Well we found something new today, it wasn’t there the other times and I don’t know where I have seen it, they say it could lead to the Hales but it’s from some club.’ 

Stiles zoomed in onto the stamp and Lydia took a look, and her eyes furrowed when she looked at it. When she looked up at him with wide eyes and a pale skin, he knew he wouldn’t like the information she was going to give him next. 

‘Oh it has something to do with the Hales alright, don’t you remember what I told you this afternoon?’, and Stiles shook his head after meeting that asshole all the information on him was lost on Stiles, ‘I told you that the Hales and their businesses were camouflaged in the BDSM lifestyle so you can guess that they have clubs like that.

‘And that’, she pointed at the screen again, ‘is not only their family symbol but also represented all their clubs in the country. So I wouldn’t be surprised if the victim was a regular at one of their clubs.’ 

Stiles whooped before he kissed Lydia her cheek, she flushed bright red while holding her cheek like it was precious. Oh he kissed her cheek quite regularly as a welcome or goodbye but never for something like that, because he knows how she doesn’t really like that proximity. 

So again the leads lead to the Hales, he thought back to the oldest son he met that afternoon. At his black hair, green/hazel eyes, stubble on his cheeks and all the muscles he saw through the leather jacket. He shook himself out of it before he started drooling because of that asshole. He wasn’t attracted to him, nope, he really wasn’t. He hated him, he hated everything about him and absolutely didn’t think of him as hot. 

‘Why didn’t I think of that sooner, you are a lifesaver Lyds. You won’t probably know anything more about it. An address or something like that?, ’he asked hopeful but Lydia shook her head. 

‘This is all I have, sorry Stiles. And before you ask’, she says when she was Stiles opening his mouth to interrupt her, ‘I won’t use any other resources. He knew about it the last time, so I’m pretty sure he will know this time too. And I’m not so keen on being on his radar again.’ 

Stiles shut his mouth but nodded, he couldn’t ask Lydia to put herself on the line. One that would be irresponsible because he wanted to protect her the most out of all the other Omega’s in Beacon Hills and secondly Derek would probably be watching her anyways so he needed her to lay low for a while. 

‘But you will probably find some information on the Internet about the emblem either way, so maybe look into that, and maybe it would lead to one of their locations either way’, Lydia shrugged her shoulders and Stiles winked at her. 

‘That’s a good idea, thank you for your help on this one Lydia. What would I do without you’, Stiles said dramatically and Lydia rolled her eyes. 

‘Probably die’, she smirked back and both laughed. 

‘But really I’m always one call away so don’t hesitate to call me for help any time you want. Or wait not always call me next after ten o’clock please’, she groaned when she looked at the clock and already three had passed. 

‘I know, I know great beauty needs his sleep, I get it’, Stiles stuck his tongue out and Lydia smashed him with his own pillows and Stiles laughed again. 

‘You’re lucky you are a friend’, Lydia huffed before she yawned the night finally creeping up on her again, and Stiles followed soon after. 

‘Well we both probably should go to bed soon, need a ride back?’, he asked her while he was already searching for his keys but she shook her head. 

‘No need I call a cab to pick me up, and you should go to bed too Stiles. Because no offence but you look awful’, she frowned and Stiles faked his hurt on her words and she smacked his head again with the same pillow. 

‘Why thank you Lydia, you look pretty as always. But yeah you right, I’ll go to bed once you are gone, the investigation can wait a few hours more’, he winked at her. 

They both looked around in the same messy room where they both spent a lot of time together when they were younger. Both had stayed over more frequently at Stiles house when heats hit because they felt safer with a sheriff at the other side of the door in case of emergencies. Stiles didn’t mention the clothes he still had in his closet, waiting for again an emergency heat that would be spent here. 

When Lydia’s phone pinged, alerting them both that her cab had arrived, walked Stiles her outside. Melissa and his dad were both sleeping peacefully again so they tried to be as quiet as possible while descending the stairs. Stiles opened the door and gave Lydia a peck on the cheek again before she went towards the cab. 

She waved at him when she was seated and he waved back, he still waited until her cab was safely out of reach before he was ready to head back inside. But something in the corner of his eyes caught his attention at the last moment. At the end of the street was standing a black car, if it wasn’t for his lights Stiles wouldn’t even have seen it. 

Stiles closed his jacket a bit more and slipped on a few flippers that were from his dad before he started walking to the car. When he was a bit closer he could recognize the car now, it was an expensive black Camero. He didn’t know anyone who drove such a car though in Beacon Hills, and as good of a memory Stiles had he would have certainly have seen the car around if it was a regular in town. 

Before Stiles was next to the car and could find out who was in it, the car went in reverse and sped away. Stiles stood there blinking and asking himself what the hell had happened. He yawned again and the adrenaline from the day had reached his breaking point, he shook it off for now. 

He would look into the car more later that day, but for now he really needed some sleep. So he turned around too, but a feeling of him told him that something was still watching his every move. He looked back once, but when he saw nothing he just stuck it on his tiredness. There was nothing to be scared of, he could defend himself now pretty well because of the academy and nobody would dare to touch the sheriff’s son if he wanted to live another day. 

Stiles went inside and went straight to his bed, sleep claimed him soon after that. 


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is obsessed with the boy he had met and find some new information on the same boy. While Stiles is finding more things about the Hale family and the investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there sorry for the longer wait.   
> School is a bit hectic right now, and I don’t have much spare time. The chapter is shorter than the previous one but still +6K. 
> 
> Derek is being an ass but he has his own vision on things which will be explained further on. Stiles will have see him reasoning further on in the story. 
> 
> As always kudos and comments are appreciated and mistakes are mine! 
> 
> Enjoy the second chapter!

Derek really shouldn’t be here, but since Scott came over almost hysterically when he and the other Alpha had a fight, Derek had to do something. So when he announced he had businesses nobody had asked questions. Not even Peter and he was the one who would always try to second guess himself before he did something stupid. 

It was around two that he saw movement and the ‘Alpha’ storming out of his house and right into the old Jeep. Derek found this suspicious and followed the car towards his destination. He wasn’t really surprised when he found out he drove towards the red haired Omega again. 

It looked like those two were inseparable, everywhere you see the one, you probably see the other somewhere near. He found it cute, but his curiosity was now even more spiked up. What would they have to discuss so late in the night. It took a second too long for Derek’s liking before the car moved again. He followed it back again towards the house they started from. 

The two got out and Derek was even more prickly that she was the one who he took inside. Get your hormones and feelings together Derek, he slapped himself in the face. It was unheard of for two Omega’s for even being together so it won’t happen now. 

Every light was on in the house, probably he had woken up the rest of them when he left, that was the only reasoning Derek could think of at that moment. So when it took a few minutes before the light on the right side of the house went on, he knew something happened inside.

A call of Peter did spook him just a little bit, don’t say anything to his uncle though he would die of laughing. He was frowning because he didn’t know what could have happened between now and an hour ago but he picked up anyway. 

‘What is it Peter’, he asked and the loud music in the background did raise his suspicions just a little bit. 

‘Well, Erica may have started a party since you are gone, and now there are a lot and then I mean almost the whole school are now dancing and drinking away’, Peter grumbled and Derek heard him shout something at a kid somewhere further away. 

‘You better get all those kids away before I arrive Peter. I deal with Erica once I’m home again’, Derek sighed. 

‘Speaking about that, where are you anyway?’, Peter asked the question he had rather avoided answering. 

‘That’s none of your business Peter. Just keep the house standing and we’ll be fine. I won’t take long’, Derek said before his eyes went towards the clock and almost an hour had passed again. 

‘Fine, fine. I’ll see you later’, Peter said before he hung up. 

Derek groaned and let his head fall in the seat, he was on high alert when the lights went on again and just after that the front door opened again. His eyes went almost immediately towards the boy, how he was holding the door in his hands while he watched the girl stepping into the cab. 

He wasn’t even paying attention to his environment anymore, he didn’t even see or heard the cab approaching. The boy was beautiful again, even with a bathrobe around his shoulders. Really Derek should do something about his hormones, but it was a long time ago since he last got laid so maybe that was the reason behind it all. 

He watched the cab driving away and saw the boy turning before standing still. He looked at Derek’s direction just like he knew he was standing there the whole time. He was so mesmerised with the boy and his bravery for approaching his car, he only sped away at the last possible moment before he would be eye to eye with him again. 

He sped away while turning down his headlights and just took a few meters backwards before standing still again. He stepped out of the car and watched the boy turn away towards his house again. He watched how his ass swayed from the one side to the other, like he just wanted to give a show to Derek and him alone, even if he didn’t even know he was doing so. 

Yeah, Derek needed to get laid and preferably sooner than later. He was drooling and pinning over a boy, okay maybe he wasn’t exactly under eighteen but his face and eyes told another story. He knew Stiles was as innocent as a lamb, and he would only corrupt the light the boy was shining out. No Derek had to stay away, if it would be that easy though. 

After he knew for certainty the boy was safe in his house and was sleeping, only then he started up his car again and drove away. All the way to his home again his thoughts were filled with moles he traced with his tongue, and honey colored eyes looking pleadingly at him. Fuck, this was getting out of hand way too fast. 

Once at home the party was still at full swing, teenagers were all over the grass drinking and puking. He groaned again, he had thought Peter had handled the situation already not so much it seems. He opened the door and there the smell of sexs, drugs and alcohol were even more persistent. He would kill Erica first thing in the morning. 

The house was filled with light and one or other pop song that was in these days, teenagers from all ages from eighteen through twenty two were drinking and dancing in his living room. He made a way through all the kids, some who were clinging at him once they saw him really through the drunken eyes, trying to get in his pants. When he thought to get laid it wasn’t with drunken students, yeah no thank you. 

When he finally saw the familiar blond curly hair he grabbed her ears and dragged her towards the silent hallways. She looked sheepily at him behind her lashes and she blushed, and not only from shame but a lot from the alcohol Derek supposed. She was grinning at him while she handed him her cup of whisky. 

‘Do you want any’, she asked him sweetly and he showed her his teeth. 

‘No, what I want is everyone out, within the next five minutes’, he said and Erica pouted. 

‘Oh come on, it has been months since I organised a party. And you said you didn’t know when you would come home so I thought this was the perfect opportunity. You know how hard it is to find friends around college when you don’t throw parties once in a while.’, she said but Derek wasn’t having any of it. 

‘Everyone out in five minutes tops. I would start running Erica time is ticking’, he growled and she finally had seen his mood and turned away towards the living room. 

He went upstairs but when his door was closed, which he was sure he had let open before he went out, he was sure he didn’t want to even know what was happening inside. He had a few thoughts though when he heard the groaning and moaning inside. Well Erica threw it so she will have the sofa tonight, it was her punishment. 

When the five minutes were up he did go downstairs again and he was pleased that the most were out of the house. There were still a few inside but he didn’t mind those much since it was his pack anyways. Ethan was making out with Jaxon at the fireplace while Danny was standing a few feet away talking to Peter. 

Kira and Malia were sitting on the sofa looking at something on Kira's phone. He saw Liam lingering at the food table, sneaking some late night chocolates. Scott and Isaac were nowhere to be seen, and he thought at the two upstairs and he groaned. Isaac knew pretty well how he thought of people using his bedroom. 

Aiden was also nowhere to be seen, but when he looked outside he saw him standing on the porch talking with someone on the phone. Derek would bet all his money that it was the redhead. Erica was laying down on the sofa already asleep since there was a bit of a drool on her cheek. 

He was feeling pretty lonely when he saw anyone except for Peter, Liam and himself with somebody at their sides. It must have been seen on his face because not a minute later Peter was standing at his side and beckoned him towards the kitchen which was now also empty. 

‘What is going on with you’, Peter asked, being as direct as always. 

‘Nothing, leave it alone Peter’, Derek said but his voice wasn’t as strong as he would and Peter saw right through him yet again. 

‘You have met someone haven’t you?’, Peter asked and when Derek didn’t answer immediately a smirk made a way onto his face. 

‘You did, and when are we meeting this new person of yours’, Peter asked with a little smile on his face. 

Peter was happy that his nephew finally found another chance at love, he never said it with much words but Peter didn’t like Kate at all. He knew she was up to something when she first came around with Derek. He had a bad feeling about her, and his predictions were correct when not only a month after their first meeting their house was on fire. 

So yeah, he was happy that his nephew found someone else. He hoped he or she was a more decent person. Oh he knew his nephew’s preferences, or the lack of them. He knew Derek didn’t care for looks or gender, if the person had something interesting going on, Derek was mostly hooked already. But he had a feeling this time it would be a guy. 

He would bet a lot of money that this was the business Derek was handling that evening. Derek had not a real brain when it came to human interactions, he saw stalking as a good thing. And now certainly with their family name and the murders going on. He wouldn’t make the mistake twice, to trust that easily. 

‘What about never’, Derek said defensively and Peter was even more intrigued with the person now. 

‘Is he that special we can’t even have the pleasure of meeting the person, a shame Derek’, Peter said and Derek looked up at him frowning.

‘What made you think it was a boy we were talking about’, he asked Peter and the smirk said it all he just was as sly as a fox. 

‘You just confirmed it, nephew. Sometimes it’s that easy, I’ll meet the guy eventually Derek you can’t keep him away from us for long’, Peter said as slyly with the same little smirk on his face. 

‘I’ll keep him away as long as I see appropriate’, Derek said while crossing his arms and at that moment Peter knew he had to back out, sometimes you had to play your cards right and back out when you knew you couldn’t win that round. 

‘Alright nephew, I’ll let it slide for now, but we’re not done talking about this’, Peter said when he turned around and walked back to the others. 

Everyone was now inside and awake, everyone looking curiously at Peter and Derek but both shrugged their shoulders. Peter took a seat next to Liam and snatched away some chocolates from him which Liam whined about, but Peter stuck his tongue out at him. 

‘Okay everyone out, it’s already late and we all need some sleep’, Derek said and a murmel of whining voices were heard. He rolled his eyes and Peter laughed at him from the sofa. 

‘Come on, tomorrow is a club night we all see each other there’, he rolled his eyes again and all nodded now. 

It was again Saturday tomorrow so that meant Derek was supposed to be at the club at ten. The clock already had passed four, so he only had a few more hours to spare, and even if he was a night owl he needed some sleep to function. Caffeine did only so much and he needed to focus when he was training some newbies. 

Morning came soon after, and Derek was in a sour mood, he was someone who needed his sleep to function properly. But there was nothing that cafeïne couldn’t do, so he picked out a mug and poured some coffee into it. He didn’t see Peter standing a few feet next to him. 

‘You are awake early’, he commented and Derek almost dropped his mug and gave his uncle a not so scary bitchface because he was too tired to do so. 

‘There are new potential members so I need to see if they are good enough or have at least potential to become a good member’, Derek shrugged, he didn’t say that he first wanted to drive to Stiles’ house though. 

Peter quirked an eyebrow, not believing it, there was something going on. He didn’t press on it but he would get answers sooner or later anyway. He could go after Derek to see what it’s really all about but he trust him to say something if it becomes necessary.

‘Well I leave you to it, a little bird told me there are old acquaintances here in Beacon Hills and I want to make sure if it’s really that way’, he said while his eyes darkened but more he didn’t spill. 

Derek let it slide too, if he didn’t want to share all his information, Peter shouldn’t do it either. He also trusted his uncle to do the right thing, he drowned his coffee like a starved man before he put it on the table. 

‘I’m gonna head out, try to not make a mess like this night please’, he groaned when he thought of the party of yesterday, Peter threw a smirk and winked. 

He trusted his uncle and took his keys and headed out. His first appointment with a potential sub was an hour away so he had a lot of time to look at this ‘Alpha’ first. He knew something would happen today and he didn’t know what exactly. So when he parked just outside his house not five minutes later and saw that the person in question was also already awake and packing things up in his old Jeep he became suspicious. 

He saw the dark rings under the boy’s eyes and thought he wasn’t better off, but he was smiling like always and waving at an old lady across the street. The lady waved back and even crossed the street to talk a bit to him. The boy explained enthusiastically some things while waving with his limbs and the old lady laughed wholeheartedly. 

He didn’t understand why everyone thought of him like an ‘Alpha’, he looked and acted like an ‘Omega’. So why did everyone else believe he was an ‘Alpha’? The conversation went on for a few moments more before the old lady started walking away and the boy went inside his car. 

He followed the boy to the café from the weekend before and he already saw the redhead inside the café. What were those gonna do now, sometimes he thought he should let them follow so that he knew those two weren’t gonna be a problem for him. Oh hell, no for his own sanity that he knew the boy would be safe for all dangers that should be a better explanation. 

The boy went out and his eyes were immediately on him and his car, he took a walkie talkie and asked something. Derek’s eyebrows furrowed, he wasn’t what he thought the boy was right? Because otherwise he should be talking with his supervisor in the precinct and now immediately. How could they bring in an ‘Omega’ on the force? 

He saw the boy frowning and looking at his car again before his eyes went wide and suddenly were full of anger. He said something before he threw it away in his car again and was walking towards him. He knocked on his window and crossed his arms. 

‘Are you following me now or something’, he asked before the window rolled all the way down. 

'Why should I follow you ‘Alpha’, you are nobody', Derek said in his defence but he had a feeling that he should keep the boy more in his eyesight from now on. 

'Oh yeah if I'm such a nobody why were you also across the street of my house last night?', the boy asked and Derek was left speechless for a second, the boy had a good memory of cars. But Derek didn’t show it and put on a sneer. 

'I think you are wrong mister, I don't know where you lived and I don't care about that either’, Derek said and the frown was now back again but was fast replaced with a smirk of his own. 

'Fine, then you wouldn't have anything against it that I ask you to leave immediately?', Stiles said with twinkling eyes when he showed his batch towards him. 

Fucking hell, thought Derek when he studied the batch before him. Not only was he on the force, but on the special force. What the hell was an ‘Omega’ doing there when he had no fucking business to be there in the first place. He had some digging to do, after speaking to his boss of course. 

‘I don’t know how you could get on the force in the first place ‘Omega’, he said while looking directly into Stiles eyes while those honey colored eyes widened, ‘but let me tell you, you won’t be on it for much longer. Have fun playing ‘Alpha’ for as long as you can’, Derek said with a sneer before he turned his car on and drove away. 

Stiles stood there with an open mouth, wide eyes and tears threatening to fall looking how Derek drove away towards God knew where. 

***

Stiles' morning went a bit like always, and he absolutely didn’t know how one meeting could change everything. But right, he woke up after a couple of more hours of sleep, because of some banging on his door. He didn’t even say a word before Scott walked in with a huge smile on his face. 

‘I’m gonna head out meeting with a friend of mine, wanna come? I’ll like to introduce him to you’, he said and Stiles blinked at him with his sleepy eyes. 

Was this the reason why Scott was being wary of everything right now? Stiles sat now on his bed, looking at his computer and then at Scott. He really should look into those clubs but he looked at Scott’s hopeful eyes. He sighed but shook his head. 

'Thanks for the offer but I wanna check something first, maybe another time?', Stiles asked hopefully. 

Scott’s face fell and his eyes brimmed with anger, Stiles swallowed a lump. His good humour of seconds ago went away with the morning sun. Scott nodded his head before he turned around and took the doorknob in his hands. Before he walked away he turned his head. 

‘Sure’, Scott said before he slammed Stiles’ door shut. 

Stiles hid away his face in his hands while he took a deep breath. Why was this always happening right now, they never had fights in all those years they knew each other. And now on a few days they did not do anything else other than fight. He knew something was happening and he would figure out what it was. 

Maybe that was the first clue of how Stiles’ day would go, but he was still optimistic. He took a long shower before heading down to eat, Scott was already gone and only his father sat at the table looking in the newspaper. Cereal stood at the other end of the table with an invitation to sit and eat something. 

‘Scott was not in a happy mood when he left not five minutes ago, did something happen?’, his father asked when he tried to take a first bite. 

‘I don’t know, something changed a few days ago and now I can’t seem to do anything right in his eyes’, Stiles shrugged, cereal already forgotten in it’s bowl. 

Noah looked at his son with sympathy in his eyes, he knew what he meant. Scott acted indeed a bit differently the last couple of weeks, but now it really showed. But Noah knew the reason why, and Stiles didn’t. He did some digging himself without the boys noticing. 

He had found some interesting things while being undercover. Not only that the family Hale was already longer in town than anyone had anticipated. But Scott also had found a partner in the abused Isaac Lahey. He knew Scott had wanted the both to meet today but probably Stiles’ had other ideas for spending his morning. 

He also knew for a fact that it had to do with the same people that Scott was trying to protect and that also had his effects on his behavior. Those kids, if they only should talk with each other, all this drama wasn’t even necessary. Noah looked into his son’s eyes and wanted to open his mouth but the phone of his son beat him to it. 

‘Hey Lydia what’s wrong’, Noah heard his son ask before he pointed out he was going upstairs before he stood up and went out of sight. 

Noah shook his head again with a little smile playing on his lips. Kids he thought when he rinsed the bowl full of cereal before he put everything away. He really needed to have a chat with Stiles about everything though, because he had found something else quite intriguing. 

When Stiles had asked him about the two women he had talked with Parrish on the phone trying to come up with some more information. His eyes widened a lot when he found out that another family had come back these last couple of months. And he feared it would become a war very soon if they didn’t do anything to prevent the heat. 

In the meantime Stiles was going into his room to talk with Lydia in privacy. He didn’t want to hear his father worry about the investigation as much as he already did now. 

‘Hey Stiles, nothing's really wrong on the opposite. I have some new important information that you will like to hear about’, she singsonged happily, teasing Stiles. 

‘Oh yeah what did you find out’, he asked her, more alert than a few seconds before. 

Stiles knew how dangerous it could be from now on, so he hoped Lydia would be out of shot once he was undercover. But when she would fish more into the world of the Hales he knew it wouldn’t take long before she would become the next victim. Maybe he should ask her to drop out after this. 

He knew Lydia though and she probably wouldn’t listen to him, or make the deal if she got out he would too. But none of the options above looked good… Lydia would be next to him every step of the way, so he had to be on his best to protect both of them while they discover new things. 

‘I know the location of one of the clubs of the Hales and some more information about the family in general’, she said probably with the biggest smile on her face. 

‘Lydia I thought you wouldn’t contact any of your resources, what if they find out’, Stiles whispered and a few seconds later the line felt dead. He looked at his screen to look if they were connected but her name was still projected on his screen. 

‘Look Stiles, we are on team if you are doing dangerous stuff so do I. I know the third man of Hale, we are sort of dating, and when I asked him about the club and saying that I was interested in the subject he told me a few things’, she said like it was the normalest thing on earth. 

Stiles feared that reaction, and probably she was right, but that doesn’t mean he liked it. What he was more surprised by was that she was interested in the world, like he never thought that she of all people would like to throw away her freedom and power away like that. 

‘You are not interested in it, are you?’ Stiles whispered even quieter on the phone and at the other side Lydia sighed. 

‘Maybe, maybe not but the essential here is that I have new information you would like to hear about. So are you interested in it or not?’, she asked. 

‘Yeah of course Lydia, I just want you to be safe you know that. So what’s the news you want to share with me’, Stiles asked while rubbing his sore head. 

‘This is more a personal kind of information that I cannot talk about on the phone. So why don’t we see each other at the café again within the next half hour?’, she asked him and he nodded. 

‘Yeah fine by me, do you need a ride or?’, Stiles asked while he searched around for his car keys. 

‘No ride needed, I’m already on my way. See you there’, she said before hanging up. 

Stiles switched his hoodie into a nice T-shirt before he headed downstairs again. His father was nowhere to be seen, probably had a call to come to the station. He opened the door and didn’t see the Camaro parked a bit further away. He packed his things and made a small talk with Madam Danver before he started Roscoe and drove towards the café. 

On the way, he felt anxious and the feeling of being followed was there the whole drive. He looked a few times in his rearview mirror and a black car was behind him. When he parked at the café the same car parked not a few meters behind him. Enough was enough and with a look at the number plate he took his walkie talkie. 

‘Dispatch could you give me some more information about a black Camaro license plate 6IFS532, thank you’, he asked while he looked at the car again and searched if he saw the person within. 

'The Camaro is registered on the name of Derek Hale.', the person on the other side said and Stiles saw red for a minute. 

Son of a bitch what was that asshole doing here? He never thought he would see that man again, and not so soon after their first meeting. He had a weird sense of déjà vu when he looked at the car again, it looked like…

And suddenly it clicked, it was the same car he saw last evening. So he was now following Stiles everywhere he went? That would end right now, with a few deep breaths he approached the car. He knocked on the window and it rolled down revealing the same pretentious Alpha again. 

The conversation went by and the whole time Stiles could not think anything else than how good the Alpha looked again. Stupid hormones and Omega feelings, Stiles thought bitterly. He had to admit the Alpha before him was the kind of Alpha he always had dreamt about when he was little. Without the nasty attitude of course. 

But when his last line was said, Stiles' world crumbled down and he was left standing speechless. 

‘I don’t know how you could get on the force in the first place ‘Omega’, but let me tell you, you won’t be on it for much longer. Have fun playing ‘Alpha’ for as long as you can.’ 

He looked like a statue how the car drove out of sight, tears threatening to fall. How did he.. he sprinted a few meters and tried to get a hold of the same car again. But he was already out of sight and Stiles could not do anything except for going into the cafe and talking with Lydia on what she found out, the same thing he was supposed to do anyway. 

Stiles opened the door at the café and Lydia was seated at the same booth of the previous time. When he approached her, she stood and opened up her arms. Lydia always knew what he needed the most at the moment, she could read him like an open book. 

‘Stiles what’s wrong, it looks like you’ve seen a ghost’, she asked worriedly when Stiles threw herself in her arms and let the tears finally fall. 

‘He knows’, he whispered and when he looked at Lydia her eyes were open wide. 

‘What do you mean, he knows?’, she asked. 

‘Derek Hale knows I’m a you know what’, Stiles said while waving at himself. 

‘That’s impossible, Stiles he can’t know.. you are wearing cologne’, Lydia said, panicking.

‘I know, I don’t know how he found out but he knows. Lydia we are so screwed, I’m so screwed. He’s probably driving towards the station, he’s going to ruin me Lyds’, Stiles said out of breath while tears are rolling down his cheeks. 

Stiles had panic attacks quite regularly when he finally presented, but this one was a bit out of proportion. But if your whole world was falling down around you, wouldn’t you have the same problem as he did now? 

‘You don’t know that, come on Stiles breathe for me’, she said while showing how Stiles had to breathe. 

It took a few minutes but the tears stopped and his breathing went to normal again. It wasn’t the time for having those, they needed a plan and fast. Stiles wouldn’t stop with the investigation, over his death body. If he was outed and would be thrown out of the force he would start his own investigation. And nobody could stop him from doing so. 

‘Distract me, what did you find out’, Stiles asked Lydia while he still tried to breathe a bit slower. 

‘Are you sure this is the right time?’, she asked worriedly and he nodded. 

‘He can’t stop me from doing this investigation even after he outed me in the force. I’m going to invest this with or without my team behind me. This is my case, and mine only’, he said. 

Lydia took his hands in hers and she looked deeply in his eyes. But when she found nothing more than deep determination she sighed and let his hands go. He would kill himself and she could not do anything to stop him from doing so. 

‘Like I said I know Aiden, the third in rank of Derek's little pack. He’s dealing mostly with the same clubs we are talking about. The stamp is their team emblem and stands for ‘Alpha, Beta, Omega’, a sign that everyone is welcome in their safe haven. I have shown him the picture of the Omega and he was pretty sure he had never seen her before. 

And before you open your mouth to protest, I believe him. He was pretty shocked when he saw the picture and was even a little pale. He assured me it was probably all a misunderstanding, but he would invest it too. And he told me also that their home base was the old Hale house. 

Their clubs are all spread through the city and outskirts of Beacon Hills, and everyone had to take tests to prove to Derek and himself and his brother that they were loyal and good enough to be a professional Dom or Sub. It looks all legal Stiles, even if it doesn’t seem like it.’ 

Stiles was not convinced in any means, he was even more suspicious. And certainly with now the second meeting with the boss. He was scared and didn’t believe a word, if Derek could break everything that he worked so hard for in one minute. Stiles could see him murdering a few omega’s too when they didn’t do what he asked them to. 

‘You did tell me you have found some new information too about the Hales in general?’, he asked her, better be prepared for everything now. 

‘Yes, so the Hales were here the big family when we were little with Thalia Hale as their leader’, she said and Stiles nodded, ‘well apparently there was another family in town who wanted the crown of that family. And we know them too, do you remember Allison Argent from high school?’ 

Stiles nodded again, how could he forget the first crush of Scott who broke his heart after they needed to leave. She was a nice girl, with big brown eyes and long wavy brown hair. Wait a minute, and he thought back on the girl in the parking lot of the Hospital. She didn’t mean… 

‘The Argents or more especially Kate and Gerard Argent wanted the crown that the Hales wore at that time. So Kate seduced the young Derek and when she had him wrapped around her finger, she set the house on fire. All the members from Thalia till the children and uncles and aunts were trapped inside because she barricaded every way out. Only Peter and Derek survived, all the others died in the house’, she finished while shuddering. 

So the asshole had a story of his own… Even if Stiles felt a bit sorry for him hearing all of that, he still was angry. He had every right to be angry, because even this sob story did not make Derek a better man in his eyes. He still was an asshole who tried to make Stiles’ life miserable. 

‘Do you think the Argents are also back in town’, Stiles asked Lydia and she shrugged her shoulders. 

‘I haven’t heard anything about that, it’s possible though since the Hales are back to. Why do you ask?’, she asks Stiles. 

‘I think I have seen Allison and Kate in the parking lot of the Hospital’, Stiles told her and Lydia opened her eyes a bit more. 

‘If that’s true, you should be more careful Stiles. It could mean war.’ 

‘The old house is their home base, you sure of that’, Stiles asked, changing from topics again. 

He didn’t want to think of a possible Mob-war inside his little town, but it could explain the deaths. Maybe it is a trap, maybe the Hales are innocent in all of this. He groaned, no the asshole had to be the cause of the deaths. He remembers Allison and she was a nice young lady. 

He couldn’t even think of the possibility that she had anything to do with the sudden appearance of missing and dead Omega’s. But he was now more curious about the other Argents and more precisely Kate. He would look into her more once he got time. 

‘Yeah Stiles that’s what he told me, and I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t lie to me because he’s in love with me’, she said while her cheeks were colored a bright red. 

‘He isn’t the only one who’s in love, is he’, Stiles stuck his tongue out and Lydia threw a bit of cold pancake at him.

Stiles took the piece and inspected it before he ate it up. He always could go to her when he was feeling down, she would always try to cheer him up. That’s why he loved her so much. 

When he looked at his phone, to make sure the station hadn’t called him yet to scream at him for withholding that he was an omega, something else had caught his attention. He clicked on the tracking app of Scott’s phone and almost let his own phone fall in the process. That was impossible. 

‘Where is the old Hale house again’, Stiles asked Lydia and she looked up frowning. 

‘It’s in the forest so that it wouldn’t attract much attention, why do you ask?’she asked, still frowning. 

‘I think we have a traitor under our nose’, Stiles said while shoving his phone in the direction of Lydia. 

She gasped when he saw the red dot on the map. It was the same location she had been a few hours ago. When she looked at Stiles she saw the betrayal in his eyes and she swallowed. She sighed while giving the phone back while thinking; Scott what have you done? 

The red dot was displayed on the old Hale house. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is pissed at the new revelation but when an old acquaintance literally falls into his office, new dangers arise. Stiles has new leads on the investigation and he has something to admit to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m on a roll rewriting and a lot of new things are added. I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far? I know plot has the forefront in this one. But I promise there’ll be smut further on! 
> 
> It’s around 6K again, probably all the new chapters will be around this amount, hope that’s not a problem for anyone... 
> 
> As always kudos and comments are appreciated. All mistakes are mine!

Derek looked in his rearview mirror a lot more times that he wanted to admit. He could not unseen the devastated and broken look in the boy’s eyes. Like everything he held onto disappeared with the spoken words Derek had said. And maybe it was that way. 

Derek was angry, pissed even with the new directions everything had gone. He had probably guessed it was a masker all the ‘Alpha’ nonsense the boy was holding onto. He made an U turn and parked inside a empty spot, the driver after him honked unpleased and even screamed ‘watch the fuck out.’ 

He didn’t give any thought about the driver and slammed his fists onto his dashboard. He slammed so hard that his knuckles started bleeding. There were a lot of questions circling his mind. But the most prominent one: How did he even get in the academy in the first place? 

He knew from experience that they needed legal papers before entering. Mostly there was even a test to assure they only were dealing with ‘Alpha’s’, so what was different this time around? He needed to speak with the leader and probably sooner than later, he didn’t want the Omega to be in more danger. 

He was so out of it, he didn’t see the old Jaguar standing across the streets, the window rolled down to reveal a blonde. She was taking pictures from her spot and looking through them. She had to admit he was even more beautiful now than a few years prior. 

A shame she and her family wanted every single member of the Hale pack buried deep under the ground. And that also meant the Omega’s who are snooping around, first and foremost the young boy she saw with Derek a few times already. If she couldn’t have the Alpha nobody could. 

Derek looked at his clock and he saw he was almost too late for his appointment with the secret new member. He had to collect his emotions and scent again, he didn’t want to frighten the Omega already when entering. Derek took a deep breath, first the meeting then going to the station and asking for an explanation. 

He made the same U turn, now looking at other passengers and not looking at the blonde who was watching his every move. She watched him go but did not have the intention to follow him again, she had more evidence for blackmailing the Hale family. Gerard would be pleased with her, she smirked before going the other way, she had a meeting to go to. 

It took a few minutes to reach one of his clubs, after he was informed that his client hadn’t arrived either, he could breathe again. He began scrolling through some mails he got from interested singles and couples to come and check the place out. All the emails included photos from everyone mentioned and he selected a few who he was interested in to learn more about. 

There were two couples who were already in a Dom and Sub relationship but wanted to learn more, and a few single Omega’s who could be potential new meat for the older Dom’s who hadn’t settled down already. A knock on the door was the only indication he got before an older Omega fell down in his office. 

‘Shit’, said Derek before he and a bodyguard kneeled down before the Omega. 

The Omega was beaten black and blue, old and newer wounds were split open and were making a bloody mess on his carpet. But that wasn’t what made Derek pause, no it was the man’s face, he recognized the face like no one other’s. Right here in his office was no other than Chris Argent. 

The man coughed and there was even more blood now oozing out his mouth. He didn’t look well, Derek sighed and went through his hair. There was no way he would send the man back home in such a state. Not even knowing how he got in such a state in the first place. 

‘Try to contact Peter’, he told his bodyguard but the little voice that protested made his eyebrows furrow. 

‘Not him please, he can’t see me like this’, the man pleaded with Derek. 

‘He’s exactly who you need right now Chris and don’t even try to protest’, he said before Chris could say something else. 

The bodyguard was already out of sight, and Derek took the undernourished Omega in his arms. Luckily Peter had thought of everything when building and decorating their first club, and included an infirmary inside. He laid Chris on a bed and the nurse around did him on a IV. 

Chris looked scared and tired, but when he opened his eyes Derek saw nothing more than pure anger. The bodyguard came back and whispered in Derek’s ear that Peter was on his way to the club. They hadn’t seen the Argents in a very long time and both him and his uncle were intrigued and suspicious why they would come back now. 

Chris laid silently watching him, and Derek’s mind was full with questions now. Why did they come back? Was he alone or was his sister and his father here too? Had they anything to do with the murdering Omega’s and suing him for murdering them. But he wouldn’t ask one question before Peter had arrived. 

Luckily for him his uncle came running into the infirmary not a minute later, his eyes widened when he saw the Omega again. He looked at Chris like he was a Christmas present, and maybe it was. Meeting your soulmate again after all those years, when you’re separating didn’t go smoothly at all. Well..

Derek told you their relationship was complicated. Peter schooled his features again and went towards the bed, his hands intertwined themselves with Chris’ ones perfectly. Chris' shoulders slumped a bit, like the stress was ebbing away with the contact with his soulmate. 

‘I wish I could say it’s a pleasure to see you again Chris but what are you doing here?’, Peter asked his mate and Chris closed his eyes. 

‘I don’t know’, Chris said and Peter saw all raw honesty in his eyes. 

Peter bit the inside of his cheeks trying to hold back all the unanswered questions he wanted to ask. But he knew he had to stay on topic here, the pleasantries could come after. It didn’t come as a shock to see the Omega here, since he already had the information that it was a possibility that the Argents had returned almost a week ago. 

But seeing him in this state had Peter’s blood boil, how could his family do something like this to his property. Chris was his since the first moment he looked into his eyes, but of course that didn’t play out well with the maniac his father was. He and that whore had to screw up everything. 

‘I came to see both of you to warn you from my family’, he said and Peter believed him. 

Derek watched the interaction and the body language of Chris, because he knew Peter couldn’t think rationally right now. But even Derek had to admit he believed the broken Omega. So that meant Kate was somewhere wandering around town too, he almost shuddered at the thought of crossing each other again. 

‘Thank you sweetheart’, Peter said while caressing Chris cheek lovingly, ‘have they done this to you?’ 

Peter looked at the bruises and the knife and shot wounds on his mate's body. There were still some wounds bleeding and after this all he would ask the nurse to bandage everything up. But first they needed some more answers from him, and after that Peter would take him home. He wouldn’t send him again to those bastards that called themselves family, 

Chris shuddered, Derek didn’t know if it came from the memories of all the wounds or more because of the nickname Peter had used. It looked like they weren’t the only ones damaged because of the fire and everything that happened after that. They had used and abused their Omega son because he was a burden since he was destined to be with one of them. 

That’s why he thought Omega’s should be cherished every step of the way, and be handling little tasks like cleaning and watching the kids. Not being in the middle of an ongoing war of two families or being in the mob trying to solve the victims who died in that war. 

He thought again at the wide honey colored eyes and how pretty they looked when they were tears threatening to fall. But a darker thought came into his mind and now he saw those big eyes without any light in them anymore. Dead in an alleyway because he came too close to Derek. Because he came too close to the secret. 

‘Yes’, Chris said but he didn’t shed any tears by the revelation. 

He saw Peter’s knuckles turning white while holding the bed in a death grip, while his other hand was still playing with the Omega’s hair. Chris looked up and he swallowed when he saw the blue ones of Peter staring in his own eyes. He broke the contact first by turning his head. 

‘You shouldn’t have come Peter’, Chris whispered and Peter breathed in deep. 

‘You are right, but I shouldn’t have even left you behind in the first place. I broke my promise that I had made the first time that we met, and even if we didn’t know each other's identities, I should have never broken it. And I have blamed myself every day when you were gone. 

But I won’t let you down ever again. I will make it up to you every day until my last dying breath. I will bathe you in all the riches you can think of, I’ll cherish you every day like you were meant to be. I will hold you when you have nightmares, and I’ll wipe away your tears every time you want to cry. 

I promise you Chris I’m here right now and I’ll never leave ever again.’, Peter said and even Derek was a bit speechless. 

Chris' eyes were now wet and a few lonely tears streamed down his face, and as promised Peter wiped those away while shedding some tears of his own. Derek felt like he was intruding on some moment so without making any sound he let those two be. He would get more information later. 

The two were so on the moment, no one saw Derek leaving, they only had eyes for each other. Chris' hand went up to Peter’s face and he wiped his tears away too, the movement hurted but he didn’t paid it any mind. He wanted to hold Peter again after all those years. 

Chris Argent was the oldest child of Gerard Argent, he was supposed to be the next one in line of the property. But when he presented as Omega every right flew out of the window and he was seen as the punching bag of the family. He was sold off to Victoria and her family to give them a child. 

Victoria gave birth to their beautiful daughter Allison, and first she was nothing like his family. She was sweet and kind towards everyone, she had even a boyfriend for a while. But after the fire everything changed, she became more closed off towards him and only shared secrets with his sister. He saw her changing before his eyes and could not do anything than sit there and watch her become like her aunt and granddad. 

Peter and Chris met way before there were even plans for the fire, they met at a party. Chris and Peter were drunk off their asses and when they landed in bed that evening, they only had felt then they had a more profound connection. Chris was finally happy and free like he was never before. 

When he got home that night and was smiling for the first time in a long time, everything crumbled down when his father was seated on the sofa and patted next to him. Apparently his father had heard he and Peter were seen together leaving the party and he forbade Chris to meet the Hale ever again. 

But Chris was stubborn and he didn’t want to leave the only thing behind that made him finally happy. So they met in secret at random places, but nothing could be kept secret for Gerard. That evening the beating started, and also the plans of overthrowing the Hale family. 

‘Chris look at me’, there was a sudden whisper in his ear and Chris opened his eyes, not remembering when he had closed them in the first place. 

‘You are safe Chris, they won’t hurt you anymore. I promise that on my own grave, if they want to get to you, they first need to go through me’, Peter kissed his temple and Chris sighed and slumped a bit more in the bed. 

‘I’m tired’, Chris says and Peter nodded. 

‘I’ll leave you be then’, he gave him a smile and Chris shook his head. 

‘No no, will you stay with me please’, he asked Peter and a real smile started to grow on Peter’s face. 

‘Alright sweetheart, I’ll stay.’ 

Peter knew Chris needed some real check through and bandaging but that could wait a few more hours. Chris made a bit more space on the bed and threw a piece of cover away so Peter could crawl inside the bed with him. Peter untied his shoelaces and kicked out his shoes before he went to bed. 

Chris snuggled up to him, his head on the place where Peter’s heart was. Peter’s hand played with Chris’ hair once more and he sighed. It didn’t take long before the breaths of Chris evened out and Peter knew he was asleep. Even in his sleep Chris looked scared, lines of worry on his pretty face. 

Peter had to admit he was a bit shocked to hear from the bodyguard Derek had asked for him in the club. First he thought something had gone wrong with the new client but when he entered the club and smelled the citrus scent in the hallways he stilled. It was a long time ago when he last smelled that scent and he had forgotten how addicting it was. 

Of course he could not let go of the past that easily but he would try if he could have his Omega like this every day for the rest of his life. He kissed Chris’ temple again and a little sigh was heard. Yes he could get used to this. 

In the meantime Derek was walking back and forth in his office. Now with the Argents back in town, it could become even more messy than it already was. He had to do something before the wrong people got hurt because of him. He knew the Omega would be pissed but it was for his own protection. 

With those thoughts in mind he took his keys again and wrote Peter a note that he would be back, before he closed the doors of the club behind him. The drive to the police station was short and when he entered a lot of murmurs started around him. It was the first time in a long while he showed his face around here. 

Most of them he didn’t recognize anymore, except for a few. Like the sheriff and the head of the FBI department. He also recognized Parrish because he was also a Dom in his clubs, and he saw an old acquaintance of his. Vernon Boyd, was a good friend of his little sister. 

Cora Hale was an Omega, a few years younger than him but also a few years older than Stilinski. She was also an Omega who was all for Omega rights and for making Omega’s less independent from Alpha’s. She had made a few changes but not enough before she also was killed in the fire. If he was honest her death was the most difficult one of them all.

‘Derek Hale, for what do I owe the pleasure?’, the Sheriff asked and one look at his name plate had halted his steps. 

Stilinski, you’ve got to be kidding him. Okay now all his answers were mostly answered from one look. The sheriff saw something changing in the eyes of the Alpha and he feared for a second for his own life. 

‘Could we talk in private’, he asked him and the sheriff nodded before beckoning him inside his own little office. 

‘For what’, Noah asked before Derek suddenly was in his personal space and he swallowed again, ‘owe I your presence.’ 

‘Stiles Stilinski doesn’t ring a bell I suppose’, Derek asked darkly and Noah swallowed again. That didn’t forebode anything good. 

‘What do you want with my son’, Noah asked Derek but Noah already had a feeling for what the Alpha came for. 

‘A more important question would be; What is an Omega doing on the special force? But the answer now is more clear to me, you clearly have messed with his official papers, haven't you?’, Derek asked while looking the sheriff dead in the eye. 

***

Stiles was in a bad mood the whole way back, not only was he probably fired from his job but now he also couldn’t trust one of his best friends anymore. Life could be hell, but he didn’t want that to withhold him back. He knew that he was the best man they had so they couldn’t fire him that easily. 

When he stepped inside his house it was quiet, everyone was out it seems. His father was probably at the station and Melissa in the hospital. He didn’t even want to know where Scott was right now, still at the old Hale house he supposed.

He could only do one thing, go back towards his computer and start all over again. He needed to make back ups from all the files he could get his hands on before he had to deliver everything back after he was fired. They could take away his batch and gun but they couldn’t withhold him back from doing his own investigation. 

When he opened up his computer and the first thing he saw were the photos of the girl he couldn’t think of anything else than why is it you. First he thought it was coincidence, random people they could find. But now when he knew more background information it didn’t sit well with him anymore. 

When he tried to open the archives of the police database he was surprised he could log into it, so he didn’t go through with his promises. Stiles grinned better for him, he looked up first and foremost the Hale fire. The file was written by his own father and stated the death of 20 people with 6 of them were kids and teenagers. 

He looked at the photos of all the burned bodies and felt a bit sad for the people who died. He saw a lurking figure in one of the pictures and when he zoomed in he saw the familiar hazel eyes that haunted him. So he was there when they dragged the bodies outside. 

He swallowed, he felt a bit more compassionate with the guy, but even then he could not get past everything that had happened the days before. He looked into more of the interviews with the possible accusers and when he looked now in the familiar green eyes and blonde curls. 

Kate Argent read the file, and if the rumors were true she was the one who lit the house in the first place. He read her statement and she denied everything, she said she had nothing to do and that her alibi was Derek since she was with him that night. But something didn’t sit right with that either, there was a hole in her statement but he couldn’t put his finger on it. 

Next was the statement of Gerard Argent, a forty years old man in those days, with strict eyes and Stiles got goosebumps from it. He read his statement and the reasoning why he couldn’t be the one who lit the house on fire. He was with his son Chris and granddaughter Allison that night. 

Next was Allison, and he was shocked to find the always friendly eyes now darker and her lips were a thin line. He swallowed again, this wasn’t the girl he had met all those years ago. She confirmed that her granddad was with her and her father the whole time and that they had watched the movie that played that night. 

Chris hadn’t said a word but Stiles saw the dark rings and slumped shoulders, like he already gave up the fight. Stiles saw the marks of abuse from meters away, but when they had asked him, he held his mouth and did not cooperate. They had segregated the whole thing because of lack of evidence. 

Stiles' mouth was dry with reading all this insight of the Hale house fire, but that didn’t answer his questions about the victims now. He searched a bit further on the Hales who died in the fire. He hadn’t much to go through because most of the files of all the Hales were clean but he could find some pictures in magazines and school year books. 

Thalia Hale was a beautiful woman with friendly eyes and a killer smile, she was the complete opposite of Derek and fought for Omega rights in the system. She had straight light brown hair and hazel eyes. When he looked a bit better he saw a birthmark right above her collarbone. 

That was something he did remember, he looked up the past years victims and one picture stands out from there. A young woman with brown hair and in the exact same spot like Thalia was also a birthmark. When you didn’t look closely, you would have never found it but Stiles did. It had to have some meaning behind it all right? 

The next photo he found was a younger version of Thalia. Cora Hale, she had bright blue eyes and dark brown hair that waved behind her back. She was befriended with Boyd at that time. 

But when he zoomed in on her and saw a bracelet he had seen somewhere else too. He looked into the next files of the victims and found another female Omega with darker hair than the previous one and around her wrist was the same damn bracelet like Cora’s. Again a little detail that wouldn’t get Stiles’ attention at first but now. 

Next victim he found a photo of was Caleb Hale, a cousin of Derek’s he supposed he had dimples and a smile you could melt from. He was the opposite of Derek he thought when he saw the smile again and the holding hands with a girl in one photo. The one minor flaw he had was the birthmark at his right eye that was a reddish color. 

Stiles had found that victim pretty quickly, the same reddish birthmark at the right eye. He thought back on what his father always had told him. One is an accident, two is a coincidence and three's a pattern. This was a whole lot of new information and Stiles was bitter that he had it all wrong. 

Derek Hale wasn’t the accuser, he was the victim even if he didn’t know it. Stiles had to protect the one he despised the most now, but he could not hold back this information he had to share it with the rest now. But how could he lead all of this towards the Argents when they hadn’t any good leads it was them all along. 

He closed his computer, he could not look at all of this anymore. He switched on his phone again, since he had disconnected it after he had found out Scott was a traitor. And he was shocked at how many phone calls he had gotten from his father. But none from his supervisor, that was weird. 

He looked at the clock and he was sure his father was on the way home anyway, if he needed to share something important he could do it later tonight. Stiles was suddenly in the mood to cook something, he wasn’t the best chef but he had learned some things when he was younger. 

Maybe that’s when he let his Omega side a bit out, to cancel all his cropped up energy and emoties. He needed sometimes off his Alpha modus and had some time of his own. Otherwise he would burst one of the coming days, and no one had to see him dropping. 

He was chopping some vegetables for a soup when his father came in, sweating all over but when he saw Stiles he let out a breath of relief. Stiles quirked an eyebrow at his father but he just hugged his son almost to death. Stiles blinked, what is happening? 

‘Oh good you are home’, his father said in his shoulder and Stiles was just flabbergasted. 

‘Why wouldn’t I be pops?’, Stiles asked him. 

‘Derek Hale was at the precinct’, he said and Stiles’ eyes widened of course he was, ‘and he knows Stiles, almost everything. The last pieces had fallen in place when he saw me.’ 

Stiles had to guess something like that would happen anyway when he would pass by the station. He guessed the cat was out of the bag now, he was sure he would be called later tonight to be fired. He put down the knife before he would hurt someone with it. 

‘I know dad’, he said and now Noah was the one who blinked. 

‘I have met the guy a few times by now, and I think he knew from the first meeting. I was only sure when he called me out today. He said I need to have fun playing Alpha until it lasts’, Stiles said. 

‘Oh Stiles’, his father said while he plopped down the chair. 

‘I’m fired, aren’t I’, Stiles asked instead. 

‘No, you’re not. Derek was called away when he accused me for messing with your papers. He didn’t even have the chance to say anything else to me or to your supervisor. I’m sure he wasn’t satisfied with it and I’m sure he will be back. But for now you are still on the case’, his father said and a breath of relief was punched out of Stiles.

He could go on investigating the murders with his team, that was a relief. Because now with new leads going on he didn’t know if he could figure it out on his own. And asking Lydia to set her life at stake he wouldn’t do, because he knew they were playing a game now with much more risks. 

We didn’t talk anymore since Melissa and Scott entered the house, Stiles was still mad at Scott so he didn’t give him any glance. He started chopping the vegetables again, Melissa gave him a kiss on the cheek while thanking him for cooking tonight. She loved cooking but she had a forty eight hours shift and she was exhausted. 

Dinner was in a complete silence except from scraping spoons, he saw in his vision Scott giving him glances but he held his head down. They had to talk eventually, and he knew that, because he wanted to know the truth. But for now he was too mad at him for double crossing him. 

After cleaning the dishes, Stiles went up to his room again. He heard Scott calling his name but he did like he hadn’t heard him. Noah looked at his son and then at Scott, they did have a fight here and there when in high school but it wasn’t that bad that they wouldn’t even talk with each other. 

Even Melissa had noticed it by now and had her own questions about it. Noah needed a plan so that both boys would talk again, because he could not see both of his son’s sad. He talked with Melissa for a few minutes and they had the perfect plan even Stiles could not deny. 

Melissa hadn’t seen any Star Wars movies, and Stiles always frowned upon her while hearing that. So now was the perfect time to watch it like a whole family, and without the boys noticing they would leave and hopefully they would start talking with each other again. 

Stiles was on his computer again, looking through the file of Derek, tracing his finger around the picture of him. Why was life so complicated, why couldn’t they go back to the time before he had met the guy. Derek was like a puzzle but Stiles couldn’t piece the pieces together and it irritated him to no end. 

A knock was heard and Stiles closed his computer again. Nobody had to see him drooling over Derek Hale. The man who caused Stiles problems, and wet dreams every night. 

‘It’s open’, he called out and his father stood at the doorway. 

‘We are doing a movie night, are you coming?’, Noah asked his son and he saw some doubts clouding his eyes. 

‘I have some more things to do for the operation tomorrow’, Stiles said as an excuse, not wanting to come eye to eye with Scott again. 

‘And if I say Melissa has finally given in and wants to see the Star Wars ones’, he said with a twinkle in his eyes. 

Stiles knew his dad was playing a game here, but he didn’t know exactly which one. He did have to say watching Star Wars was promising after all those days he had. And watching them with Melissa who never saw them before, like how could she, it could be fun. He sighed. 

‘I’m rounding up what I was doing and I’ll be there within a minute alright?’, Stiles asked his dad who nodded. 

‘Alright I’ll see if I can find some popcorn’, he said while closing the door and leaving Stiles be. 

Stiles opened his computer and looked at the photo of Derek again. He knew he would cause some troubles along the way, but Stiles could deal with them when they arose. He was too far into this already to back out now, so he needed to put the right people behind bars and save the ones who needed saving. 

Tomorrow it will all start, the undercover operation, the race against the clock. He knew they were spying the wrong people now, but maybe he would find some new information along the way. With that he nodded and closed his computer before going downstairs again.

Scott was sitting on the sofa, while Melissa sat in the love seat, blanket already wrapped around her. He looked at Scott before sighing and plopping down next to him. Scott gave him a smile and Stiles tried his best to give him one too but he was not sure if it reached his eyes. 

The first movie went by and nobody had said a word, Melissa had to admit the movie was good even if it wasn’t her normal movie taste. He had felt the eyes of Scott on his head but Stiles couldn’t do it. He had broken his trust and he wasn’t sure if it could be restored. 

The second movie went by too and he saw Melissa and his father talking quietly at each other. When Noah looked up and made eye contact with his son he winked before he and Melissa went upstairs. Only he and Scott remained. 

‘Why are you acting like this?’, Scott was the first to break the silence, his eyes still on the television. 

‘I don’t know what you are talking about. I’m just the same old me’, Stiles shrugged tiredly, everything took his toll on his voice and it creaked the last syllables. 

‘Yeah right, that’s why you are avoiding me and won’t talk to me at all the last couple of days. It looks like you are hiding something from me’, Scott said and Stiles almost laughed out loud. If someone was hiding something it was Scott not the other way around. 

‘I’m the one who is hiding something really Scott?’, Stiles said and Scott’s eyes widened. 

‘Stiles’, he started but Stiles silenced him almost immediately. 

‘Don’t even try Scott, I’m heading to bed. Tomorrow starts the investigation and I have to be on my best’, Stiles said while standing up but he didn’t get far because Scott held his arm. 

‘Let me explain please’, Scott tried. 

‘There’s nothing to be explained Scott, you double crossed me. You are in contact with the Hales behind my back and you have spilled some secret information to them. You were there this afternoon too, and I’m sure last night you were there too, don’t even deny it’, Stiles almost screamed. 

Scott looked pale, and the screaming alerted Melissa and Noah too, both were standing at the staircase with a sad look on their faces. Stiles felt ill, he was dropping and fast. After everything now was the moment it all became too much, he excused himself and almost ran towards his room and slammed the door shut. 

He went down at his door and sobbed all the tears that he held back. Stupid Scott, stupid investigation. Stupid Derek Hale and everyone who he’s protecting. Stiles hid his face in his hands while he tried to control his breathing again. A knock on his door was heard, and he didn’t even get the strength to go up. 

Scott headed inside and when he saw Stiles on the floor, he kneeled next to his best friend. He sat next to him and didn’t say a word, the only thing heard in the room was the ragged breaths of Stiles and here and there a sniffle. Scott didn’t like the fights between them but Stiles didn’t respect his privacy. 

‘I’ve met someone’, Scott said to break the uncomfortable silence between them. 

Stiles looked up at his best friend and almost laughed again. Of course that was the reason why he was now on the Hales’ side, there had to be another person involved. Was he the person Scott wanted him to meet this morning? If it was maybe for the best he didn’t go, he did not want anything to do with the people around the Hales if not necessary. 

‘Of course you have, but really did it have to be someone close to the Hales you know they were the suspects in all of this. Why even bother meeting someone who’s on the bad side of the coin?’, he asked Scott and he shook his head. 

‘Isaac isn’t like that, and if you have met him, you will know it too’, he said and Stiles frowned. 

‘Isaac Lahey?’, Stiles asked and Scott nodded a twinge of hope in his eyes. 

Stiles knew the boy because of his father. Isaac Lahey was the abused boy and the talk of the city a while ago. His father had rescued him from the fate he had, but after that they hadn’t heard anything of the boy. They didn’t even know if he stayed or had left town. 

Of course he had to guess Derek had something to do with it. Because the father didn’t even see the morning after when the boy was rescued. He and his father didn’t have any clue how the man had died, or the suspect who could have done it. But really now all pieces fell into place.

‘Yeah I know him’, Stiles said, shoulders slumping a bit, sleep came onto him fast. A side effect of dropping without an Alpha and Dom to help him through it. 

‘Can we talk tomorrow a bit more. I’m exhausted and it’s D-day tomorrow, I need to be on my best you know that’, Scott’s eyes held a bit less hopefulness but still more than Stiles had anticipated. 

‘Sure’, Scott said while standing up and sticking out his hand to help Stiles to get up. 

Stiles took the hand and gave a small smile, Scott nodded before turning around and leaving the room without any word. Stiles hopped in the shower after and the warm water helped a bit to calm him further down. Dropping wasn’t the greatest but Stiles was grateful it was now and not tomorrow. 

He got in bed but even if he was exhausted sleep wouldn’t come. There was a lot clouding his mind, from Scott to the Argents and their motives to murder all those Omega’s. When finally sleep came it was a sort of nightmare. 

Stiles ran into the woods, various people running after him. The first he saw was of course Derek Hale with hazel eyes following every move, but also he was hurt. He saw several bullet wounds grazing his skin. 

Next to him he saw Scott but suddenly he was on the ground with a bullet in his head, and mouth open in a scream. A laugh followed and when he looked at his left he saw the same blonde from the parking lot with a gun in her hands. And she directed the gun on his face next. 

There was a shot but instead that he got the bullet, there was another body into him. The same hazel eyes looked into his. Blood dripped down his shoulders and onto Stiles’ face. 

‘Save us Stiles, save us baby’, were the last words he heard before he sat up screaming and thrashing in his too hot bed. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension between Chris and Peter rise, and Derek finally shares his feelings. Stiles does something nobody expected him to do, and at the same time makes a pact with the devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, wow look at me updating three times in a row... well I have exams to study, but I don’t want to, so what do you do then... yeah exactly you rewrite...
> 
> Things are going off the rails from now on, rereaders will see that from now on there’s new content they haven’t seen yet. Because I won’t follow my first attempt of writing anymore from now on...
> 
> The bad side of that coin could mean updates wouldn’t come regularly anymore... because exams and writing new stuff.. still I promise I will finish it, and smut will come soon.
> 
> As always kudos and comments are appreciated, mistakes are mine!

Derek was pissed when Peter called him when he was in the office of Sheriff Stilinski but Chris was sleeping peacefully and they needed to talk. He promised the Sheriff he would be back and that was that. 

The Omega wouldn’t be on the force for much longer. He stormed out of the station, people looking angstily at him on his way out. When would people understand he wasn’t the bad guy in all of this. He sighed when he sped out of the parking lot and onto the highway. 

It took him a few minutes to arrive at his club and Peter was already waiting outside for him. Derek knew Peter had a lot of questions, not only because of his sour mood but mostly about his newest ‘obsession’ like his uncle would call it. He didn’t want to talk about Stiles though. 

‘What was so important that it couldn't wait till this evening Peter’, Derek asked him when they both took a seat in Derek’s office. 

‘It wouldn’t come to a surprise right now. But the Argents are back in town, not only Chris but all of them. Gerard, Victoria, Kate and Allison’, He listed the members of the family Derek knew. 

‘Yeah, I heard Chris. That’s all because that’s no new news Peter’, Derek asked a bit angry. 

‘Don’t twist your panties nephew because no that’s not all’, Peter gritted his teeth but also he had dark rings underneath his eyes. 

Both haven’t got enough sleep and both felt it in the air, it was a bit chilly. Peter was the first one to take a deep breath. Derek let his head fall on his desk and let out a sigh. When he took a look at Peter, his uncle was also looking at him, both holding each other’s eyes for a moment more. 

‘I heard people talking about a party that would be held in the Argents house tonight, to celebrate their homecoming. Maybe Erica should take a look in there, maybe to snoop around a bit. Because we both know they could be the killers of the Omega’s and how more evidence we have the better our case’, Peter said. 

Derek shook his head, no he wouldn’t risk the life of Erica for something like that. He knew the family wasn’t stupid and they knew they would send someone of their own. He couldn’t risk the life of his best friend just for more information. It would be a suicide mission. 

‘We cannot risk that Peter, it would be a suicide mission’, he said and Peter lowered his gaze while fidgeting with some papers. 

‘We have to do something’, Peter almost screamed, and he let out a sigh afterwards. 

‘Luckily you have an Argent housing in your club right’, was suddenly heard and both Alpha’s looked at the Omega who had sneaked up on them. 

‘Chris what are you doing here, you should be in bed’, Peter stood up and helped Chris onto a chair. 

‘I woke up and you weren’t there, so I just wanted to take a look around looking for you. I heard your conversation and I just wanted to help’, he said with sunken eyes, not particularly liking his proposition either. 

‘Yeah there’s no way in hell, I’m going to send you back to them’, Peter said while standing up again. 

‘You can’t command me Alpha’, Chris said, his voice raising a few notes at the last word. 

Did Derek tell you already these two had a complicated relationship? Both of them were mules and Chris did want to have the same respect as anyone else. He reminded him a bit of Stiles in a way. Both of them were the same hotheaded. Derek sighed. 

‘Chris I don’t think either it’s the best option here. I can’t let you go out of here after I know for certain you are on the better hand’, Derek said, remembering the policy about cases like this. 

They already had a few cases of abuse, and even if Chris hadn’t said it out loud just yet, they both saw the bruises. They knew what a case of abuse looked like and Chris was one of them. They needed to make sure that the pack was safe, and even if Chris’ and Peter’s relationship wasn’t official, he was already a part of the pack when both had discovered their bond. 

‘We just won’t do anything tonight, nobody’s going to the party and we just let it slide’, Derek said and he saw his uncle wanted to protest. 

‘Before you protest Peter, there’s still a killer on the loose and fighting a war which will also be there tomorrow is not our highest priority right now. We need to find the killer and probably soon because we know for certain the investigation will start tomorrow’, he stated and even if he saw his uncle wasn’t pleased he nodded. 

‘Wait what’s going on?’, Chris asked not knowing anything about the murders going on it seemed. 

Or he was a very good actor. Or his family weren’t the killers, even if Derek knew they were. There was a third option here, that they withhold the information for Chris and that meant they didn’t trust him. So another reason they should keep him close to them before he also gets hurt in the battle. 

‘There is someone suing us for murdering Omega’s, the FBI will start their investigation on our clubs tomorrow. There was a lead towards us because of the latest victim and our stamp of the triskelion on her hand’, Derek explained and Chris frowned. 

‘I know Gerard had some contact with someone here in Beacon Hills way before there were even moving plans’, Chris mentioned and Derek and Peter nodded pleased. 

‘It could be the man behind the murders, but do you have any evidence that could lead us towards the second guy?’, Peter asked hopefully

‘I’m sorry’, he said while lowering his eyes, Peter gave him a squeeze in his hands. 

‘You have nothing to be sorry about sweetheart, thank for sharing this with us’, Peter said and Chris’ eyes were twinkling with some emotion for a second before there came an indifferent mask again. 

Derek looked at the clock and it was almost evening, he needed to get some food before he had to go to another club. This one was closed until they were sure it wasn’t someone inside their members murdering Omega’s, but Derek still had a few others on the outskirts of Beacon Hills. 

He had promised the others he would be there tonight, even if he wasn’t really in the mood anymore. He was scared he would imagine him and a certain boy there kneeling next to his feet. Without anyone noticing the pants of Derek began to tighten because of the thoughts of the boy next to him. 

‘I need to go, the clubs won’t lead themselves. Enjoy your evening together’, he winked at Peter before he stood up. 

‘Wait don’t go’, Chris pleaded, a bit scared to be alone with his Alpha after all those years again. 

He knew they were alone together this afternoon but that was different. He was on painkillers and he was so tired he needed some affection. But now with his head clear, he hadn’t a clue how to behave next to the person. It was years ago when they had their last real conversation. 

Chris didn’t know how they could spend the evening together without breaking out in a fight. He had always fought with his father, and he was scared Peter would be the same after his nephew would disappear. Nice on the outside but a rotten apple on the inside. 

Okay maybe now he was making things up, Peter was always the gentleman, always nice. A bit flirty maybe, yes but still a gentleman all the way. He wasn’t sure why he had waited all those years. He could have a family by now, but no he was waiting for him. He was waiting on the broken piece that was Chris Argent. 

‘Something wrong Chris’, Derek asked while kneeling before him. 

Chris shook his head, he was just scared okay. Scared to be alone with the person that he wanted to jump his bones. Oh yes, Chris was still attracted to the guy even ten years later. Peter hadn’t changed a bit, if he had to admit he was even more handsome in Chris’ eyes. 

‘No, just… Go’, he said while he nodded. 

‘Are you sure?’, Derek asked and Chris nodded again while looking the Alpha in the eyes. 

‘Okay I’ll see you both later then’, Derek said before he closed the door behind him. 

Both sat in silence for a whole minute, Chris tapping his finger nervously on his chair while Peter wanted to say something to avoid uncomfortable silence. But Peter had to admit it was very hard to come up with some subject that didn’t have to do anything with the past right now. 

He wanted to ask Chris so much, on how he got all the bruises. On where they went after the fire and what he'd been doing all this time. Peter wanted to know how he really was now. Because he saw the signs of dropping Omega and not properly being cared for from meters. 

But Peter didn’t want to cross any boundaries the Omega had, and certainly not now. Peter had to take things slow, and Peter wasn’t very good with handling things slow. If he got the chance he would swoop the Omega in his arms and walk with him to the nearest bedroom. 

Fuck, it had been a long time since he last got laid. If he had to admit it has been since the last time he and the Omega next to him made love to each other. Yeah Peter had flings here and there after that, but he never fucked them. He wanted to hold back until his righteous Omega would come back to him. 

Call him sappy all you want, but sometimes you know you have to wait for the special one. One look in the eyes of the Omega and the next one Chris was in his lap and kissing him breathlessly. So much for taking things slow…

Derek was on his way towards his favorite cafe, when somebody called his phone. He didn’t even look at the number and picked it up on the second ring. 

‘Where are you? The club has been open for more than half an hour and we don’t even get a sight of you yet’, Erica whined on the phone and there were a few snickers after that. 

‘It has been a long day Erica, I’ll tell all of you later. I’m just going to eat something and I’ll be on my way. Give me half an hour please’, he huffed before hanging up not even waiting on a response from her. 

Luckily for him, the Mexican place wasn’t that busy at this point in time and he got his food pretty quickly. He ate it like a starved man, not noticing the brown mop hair watching his every move. He gave a big tip for the owner before getting in his car again on the way to his second best club in town. 

There was a huge line waiting for entrance and Derek had to admit, he was proud of how things were going. He came a long way to get here, and if he had the chance he would it do all over again. Minus dating Kate and getting his family killed of course. His mother would be proud of him too, he was sure of that. 

She would be even more proud when he finally had someone next to his side to share all this beauty with. When thinking back on that he could not imagine the honey eyed colored boy. He really should stop thinking about him, but well a man can do so much right. 

Inside bodies were packed inside, swaying their bodies from one side to the other. Some were making out while others were drinking away on the dance floor. While trying to get through the crowd he was gripped here and there while twinkling eyes looked up to him. 

Any other day he would have taken his chances and had made a move on some of them, but now he could not even think about any other than this one particular boy. He waved them all away while looking in the crowd for his friends, he saw Jackson at the booths and went towards there. 

‘Oh finally I thought you had ditched us’, Jackson joked and he was slapped on his head by Ethan. 

‘Manners Jackson’, he scolded the Omega and he stuck out his tongue. 

‘Oh there you are’, Erica said while wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a peck on the cheeks. 

The smell of alcohol said it all, Erica was drunk yet again. Sometimes he really hated the girl for being like this, but then again she was glad she had the confidence. When he first met her, she did lack the confidence, she was a shy girl who let everyone walk over her like she was nothing but a piece of garbage. 

The lifestyle had saved her life in some way, here she could let go and let anyone else decide for her. That’s why the first few months they tried with each other, maybe that’s why they are so close, but after a few months they both knew they weren’t the one for each other. They parted ways as best friends and they were still going strong till this day. 

‘I told you I was coming’, he rolled his eyes and all snickered behind their hands. 

‘Oh honey, you haven’t come for months’, Erica said while also rolling her eyes. 

And alright she had a point there, it was months again that he really had anyone in his bed. The scenes were not like they used to be for him, he had not that someone special who he could share with. First he was all for one night stands, but now he wanted something exclusive. 

‘I haven’t found the special one yet’, Derek said and all blinked at him. Oh boy… 

‘Did I hear that correctly, did Derek just admit he wants a relationship?’, Jackson was the first one to comment on it. 

‘I think he has’, said Erica and now they all laughed and whooped around him. 

Ethan clapped him on the back while smiling and Erica was dancing around him. He was pretty sure he heard her singing: ‘Derek wants a relationship’ over and over again. Derek groaned, and slapped himself mentally in the face, what had he done? 

‘I need a drink’, Derek said before he went towards the bar. 

Lucie was on tonight, Lucie was another sort of lid of his little pack. He met the woman on his trip to Mexico and they had shared all their dreams and pasts. She could read him like an open book so when he came to her with a frown on his face. She served his favorite whisky without asking anything. 

‘Thanks Luce you are a lifesaver’, he said while drowning his first glass. 

He didn’t even need to put it on the bar again before she served him another round. She looked back towards the table he came from and when they all were pointing towards some Omega’s around the club, Lucie had a pretty good feeling what it all was about. 

‘You have told them your secret haven’t you’, she sighed while serving another fill.

‘Is it that obvious’, Derek sighed while he let his head fall on the bar, Lucie patted his head like she would pet her dog. 

‘They are looking for your perfect match’, she laughed while pointing somewhere behind Derek. 

Derek looked behind him and indeed his friends were laughing around while pointing at some Omega’s on the dance floor. Even when they all knew he didn’t have any preferences but they needed to hold his attention, it was almost an impossible task. But his friends were persistent so he was sure they would find someone either way

‘And what if I tell you, that won’t be necessary’, Derek smirked and Lucie gasped. 

‘Tell me everything’, she said. 

‘Well do you have an hour or two?’, Derek asked her even if he knew she didn’t have the time, she still was on service tonight. 

‘For you I make time, you know that. But spill it Hale, who did you meet?’ 

Derek told her everything he hadn’t shared with anyone yet. But Lucie did have to sign a NDA so she couldn’t spill anyone’s secrets. Her eyes widened while the story was progressing but didn’t comment on it. It took somewhat longer than an hour but Derek was glad he had finally told someone. 

***

After that one nightmare, Stiles slept quite peacefully, no more dreams about murders and family wars. Still when his alarm woke him up he felt tired and he felt like one comment would let him burst. But it was the big day today, and he had to be ready. 

When he went downstairs to eat something, his father was already awake and in his police officer gear. Stiles poured some cornflakes into a bowl with a lot of milk, when he sat across his dad, he saw a familiar picture on the frontpage. 

Of course the first thing he had to see in the morning was that asshole. He couldn’t read what the article was about but he had a good guess since there were going rumors around that he was the killer. First Stiles was on the same team as well but after all the digging he knew it wasn’t him.

‘Ready for the big day?’, his father asked him 

‘As ready as I can be’, Stiles sighed, not looking forward to today. 

‘Do you know if Scott was home last night?’, Stiles asked him, already anticipating the answer. 

‘No son, after you had talked with him, he left without any more words’, Noah sighed. 

Of course he would go to the Hales after everything that had happened. But what did he expect, that he would stay home after everything? He knew Isaac would have needs after everything he went through, and with Scott as the best option to care for someone, it was no surprise those two would click immediately. 

Stiles nodded before digging in, his cornflakes didn’t taste like anything but he needed the strength today. He and his father didn’t talk anymore after that and it was in complete silence except from Stiles munching on his food. Not soon after his father was called in and Stiles went upstairs to get ready for the day ahead. 

After a long shower and getting into his favorite hoodie and jeans which makes his ass look great, he went downstairs. He whistled when he got into his car, but his good mood was disturbed when he got a call from his chief. You didn’t mean… 

‘Stilinski there is a new body found, Reaken and Boyd will meet you there’, he grunted before hanging up. 

Stiles let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, before roaring his Roscoe to life. He was pretty sure Hale would have exposed his secret just one minute before they would go undercover. But a new body wasn’t good either, he looked at the address his boss had sent through and drove towards there. 

It was at the back alley of the well known club, he and Scott went regularly the last couple of months. His partners were already there and were looking at a woman. The very first glances told him that it was the same appearance but sniffing around him it suddenly wasn’t the same pattern anymore. 

Laying in the back alley of the club was not an Omega but a Beta. Stiles' eyes went wide when coming closer and Boyd and Reaken were also a bit out of their element. The rest was the same like always, strangled, leather clothes, a collar around the neck and a stamp of the triskelion. 

‘Why is the killer suddenly murdering Beta’s’, was the first question Reaken asked him. 

But Stiles didn’t have the answer for that, because he didn’t know it either. Why was he or she suddenly stepping off the pattern, it doesn’t make any sense. He looked at the victim closer and he felt at her skin. It was still somewhat warm so it happened not so long ago. 

Another step off of the killer’s normal ways of working, it looked like it was a last minute kill. Stiles head was suddenly all over the place, all the leads he had found previously didn’t make any sense anymore. Why would someone kill a Beta with none of the Hales appearances. 

When he looked at his two partners again, they went suddenly rigid and Stiles would have asked what’s wrong but he felt the hand on his ass first. The first thing he had thought of was that hand doesn’t belong on my ass.

So he did the first thing he learned in the academy, he grabbed the arm and twitched it behind the intruders back and kicked his legs so he laid on the ground. Stiles didn’t take a look at the intruder before he was on his back with his hands twisted around. And what he saw was the same asshole like always. 

A ‘hell yeah’ and a few whistles were heard and when he looked behind him a few people were watching him with wide eyes. One of those few people was Scott with a curly haired doe eyed Omega, which would probably be Isaac Lahey. He sighed while letting the Alpha go. 

‘Never touch me again Asshole’, he said while stepping off his back. 

When he looked at both his partners again they were proud and surprised that he could handle an Alpha that size on his own. Stiles blew out some air because he was so annoyed at everything today. It doesn’t mean because he’s lean built he doesn’t have some muscles. 

‘Okay that was kind of hot’, a blonde haired Beta said and Stiles rolled his eyes at her. 

‘Want the hell are you doing here, this is a murder investigation’, Stiles took the lead and looked the Alpha straight into his eyes. 

What he did see there made his heart beat a couple of beats faster. Those hazel eyes were dark filled with lust and Stiles had to swallow a lump in his throat. He cleared it while looking away in those mouldering orbs otherwise he would have sprung that asshole’s bones in a minute. 

‘I got a message from an unknown number to threaten me and my pack and told me they had a surprise for me at the back of my club’, Derek said, voice full of anger. 

Derek held his phone out to Stiles, which he took and looked at the message and the number. Unfortunately for them, it was untraceable so they couldn’t use it to find the source. But Stiles had a prediction it came from the same family which had murdered his family years ago. 

Stiles gave the phone back and he knew for certain Derek did it on purpose. When he handed it back, their hands touched for a moment. There was an electric feeling: a buzz at the place they touched when he took his hand back. A sign that he would forget immediately, he didn’t have time to worry about that for now. They had a new victim.

‘Oh Lucie’, Derek sighed when he looked at the body. 

‘Do you know the victim’, Stiles asked and when he looked at the Alpha again he saw something different than just pure anger. A sadness he hadn’t seen yet. 

‘She is a good friend of mine, one of my closest too. She’s a bartender in this club, and she had the task to close it, I think she’s been followed here and the killer striked’, Derek sighed. 

And suddenly the picture fell into place, it was all about Derek. Not the family name of Hale, but a personal strike on Derek. Every victim had some resemblance with his murdered family and now the killer is killing everyone who Derek has a good connection with. 

He looked at the gang behind him, all the Alpha’s, Beta’s and a few Omega’s which followed him every step of the way. They were all next, the killer would murder every single one of them when they were alone. Scott was one of them, no he couldn’t let that happen. 

‘Fuck it’, Stiles whispered but he knew Derek had heard him when he watched him with curious eyes. 

‘Reaken, Boyd new change of plans’, he announced and suddenly everyone’s attention was on him. 

‘It isn’t about the Omega’s, they were just pieces of a game to show power. All of them had one resemblance of the family members Derek had lost in the house fire’, he looked at the Alpha in question and his eyes widened. 

‘And now they are killing everyone who’s close to Derek. I don’t know when you last had a conversation but I guess last night and that pissed the killer off. It was that bad she or he followed her here and murdered her to show you that they aren’t afraid. 

One thing I do know, this won’t be the last victim. Every single one of you will be murdered’, and he pointed at everyone at the sideline, ‘every single one until you are all alone and will give the killer the power he always dreamt about.’ 

‘I have my guess on who it could be. And you probably do too, if I can see it in your eyes’, he said to Derek who’s eyes were now full of fire, ‘but we don’t have the right evidence so we can’t put them behind bars.’ 

Everyone was quiet when Stiles talked, everyone was mesmerised with him. There was just only one pair of eyes that mattered for Stiles, the Alpha who was standing next to the body. He made his decision, all plans were already overboard when the killer changed his methods anyways. 

‘Stilinski what are you proposing?’, Reaken asked him, surprised with the new turn of events but wanting to put the killer behind bars either way. 

‘We still go undercover, but…’, he said and when he looked at the Alpha he knew it was time. 

He took a napkin out of his pocket and scrubbed around his neck, his eyes never left the Alpha’s before him while doing so. Derek’s eyes widened and all around them too once his chemical scent of Alpha disappeared and made place for his natural sweeter scent. The one of an Omega. 

He didn’t pay mind to the murmurs around him, he only looked at his two partners. First there was betrayal in their eyes, because they were working together with an Omega, who shouldn’t be there in the first place. But then he saw acceptance and they both nodded. 

Stiles sighed and looked then at the Alpha before him, his pupils were blown wide and Stiles blinked. Stiles shook his head and looked then at the brown pair of eyes of his best friend. And the hurt and betrayal were the most prominent in the eyes but also a bit of proudness. 

‘I’m going as a new member of the club, as you two will’, he pointed at his partners. 

‘We are going to mingle with the members and try to make friends with them. If anyone stands out to you, you report it to me again. We are mostly looking for a blonde Beta with green eyes, around the thirty-five, and a brown haired Omega with brown eyes, around my age. 

The names of the suspects I try to find are Allison and Kate Argent’, he said and the eyes of Scott widened at the name of his previous girlfriend. 

He looked at Derek again and something in his eyes told him, he wasn’t pleased with the new turn of events. But still inside those eyes he saw lust and even a bit of proudness in his hazel eyes. He stepped forward and was almost in Stiles’ personal bubble before he opened his mouth. 

‘Why should you still be on this investigation Omega, you will get yourself killed in the proces. And even if we don’t are on good terms with each other I can’t let another Omega get killed because of me’, he said. 

‘Because no offence’, he said while he turned towards his two partners, ‘but you wouldn’t get far with those two there. I’m still the best on the force and without my help you will never get the justice you and your family deserve after everything.’ 

Derek swallowed and Stiles followed the move of his Adam’s apple, his mouth suddenly dry. Stupid hormones…. But when he looked in his eyes again there was again another emotion in those eyes, which he could not put his finger on. 

‘Alright, on one condition’, he said and Stiles swallowed a lump before nodding. 

They were so onto each other, they didn’t see the wide eyes on them. Everyone was murmuring under each other. Erica was the first one to see the deep connection those two had with each other. She was sure he was the person who had changed Derek’s rule of the no dating. 

Scott looked at his best friend and his leader with narrowed eyes. He didn’t like how Derek looked at Stiles right now, the look of fresh meat. But Isaac held him back, because he saw something else too. He had never seen that emotion in his brother’s eyes. He was in love with the person before him. 

‘You are mine’, Derek said and the silence that was disturbed was back with those three words said. 

Scott who held back for Isaac took a few steps forward and went between those two. His eyes were full of anger, because in no way he would let Stiles throw his life away, just for one job. He had respect for Derek but this was getting out of the hand. 

‘Are you insane?’, Scott asked while he prodded Derek in the ribs. 

Stiles tried to separate the two again, and begged Scott to stop. It hadn’t the right effect and Scott was even more angry at Derek and Stiles. He looked at Isaac and he looked at the ground. 

‘Scott enough’, Stiles screamed at last and Scott looked at him quite hurt. 

‘I accept, but only for the period of the investigation. After that we go our own paths and we don’t see each other ever again’, Stiles said and again the murmurs began. 

‘We’ll see about that Omega’, Derek said. 

‘I have a name you know. It’s Stiles’, Stiles rolled his eyes again annoyed at the Alpha before him. 

‘This is going to give fireworks’, Erica whispered and Jackson laughed. 

They didn’t admit it out loud, but Stiles could be the one for Derek. He had the same spirit and sass Derek needs in a person. It could give some fireworks alright, but the pack saw it already in their boss’ eyes. He had fallen hard already for the person before him, even if he didn’t see it. 

Erica clapped in her hands, this was going to be fun, seeing Derek all riled up because of the Omega. She could see herself being friends with Stiles, he was the kind of person who could laugh with a prank. Yeah they could become good friends if he would give her a chance. 

‘Do we have a deal’, Derek asked while sticking out his hand for Stiles to shake. 

Stiles looked at the hand, then at his partners and then to the rest of the gang behind Derek. He knew this would be the death of him, because he could see himself be there with them. Hell, he could even see him with Derek each night watching movies and eating popcorn with the rest of them. 

But Stiles knew also that he was their only chance of catching the killers. He looked deep inside the hazel eyes which had followed him every single day after they first met. They were smoldering with myth and Stiles was a bit apprehensive about what would come. But he put his hand in the warm ones and shook it once. 

‘We have a deal’, he almost whispered, feeling like he made a pact with the devil. 

‘Boyd, Reaken meet me tonight at the old Hale house. We got killers to catch’, he said before he turned around and walked out the alleyway without giving the Alpha a second glance. 

‘Where are you going?’, he heard the Alpha ask. 

‘Mentally preparing myself for tonight’, he said, not turning back around. 

He heard a few laughs and whoops before he got inside his Jeep and drove away from all the people. A few blocks further he stopped and banged his head on the wheel, he had actually exposed himself for anyone to see. And he made a pact with the devil the same day… 

He knew it was necessary now, they were stuck and the only believable route they could have taken right now was to undercover as members of the community. And because he couldn’t see himself as an Alpha and Dom he had to expose himself. 

Maybe he could have saved himself and tried to act like an Alpha there, but he knew the smells and having Derek and the rest that close… He knew he would expose himself anyways, so better before anything could happen and being an extra complication then after. 

After wallowing in self pity a bit more he took his phone from the passenger seat, he scrolled to one contact in his list. He called the one person he knew, who would help him prepare himself for tonight. 

‘Hey Lyds, I need your help.’


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek both get ready for the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry again for the long wait, and the shorter chapter (don’t worry stil 5,5K but still shorter than I wanted it to be)   
> But since I wanted to post this before 2021 starts, and I have to celebrate New Years Eve soon, I had to stop writing it there. Also it was a nice point to stop either way.   
> Hope you’ll enjoy it, it’s a bit of a filler but the next few parts will be interesting I promise you! 
> 
> Happy New Years Eve everyone! Let’s hope 2021 will be better for everyone!

He watched the Omega go, eyes fixed on his ass all the way until he was seated in his car. He didn’t believe what had happened the last couple of hours. First the anonymous text and then the revealing of Stiles’ real orientation.

His friends were all murmuring quietly in the background, only one topic the same Omega who was already out of sight. Most of them were happy, only Scott stood at the sideline giving Derek a bit of a stink eye. Yeah maybe the proposition was a bit inappropriate, but Derek needed some fun while catching the killer. 

Who had thought he would ever be sued by the Argents? There was still heat between him and Kate, yes of course she was the reason his family died, but he thought they had formed a truce just before they went to Italy. So much of a truce now. 

He looked at Lucie again and felt sorry for his friend, she didn’t deserve any of this. And only because he had shared his secret, or maybe not that much of a secret anymore, to her. And just because of that one little thing, she now laid dead in an alleyway. 

The two federal Agents stood at the other side of the sideline quietly talking to each other. Derek went towards them and heard them talking about Stiles. Of course they would be talking about him, because it was unheard of for an Omega to be on the force without revealing himself. He was quite impressed himself if he had to be honest. 

‘What should we do, we have to inform our chef’, the brown haired Alpha said to an not so unknown person. 

‘We first have a killer to catch, I’m not liking it either, but Stiles had a point there without him we don’t have a chance.. He’s the best detective Beacon had over years’, Boyd sighed. 

‘How could this become so messy’, the other one sighed too. 

‘Not to interrupt gentlemen, but how could he be on the force in the first place… didn’t they do some tests. Before someone could even enter the Academy?’, Derek said and both Alpha’s almost jumped and Derek smirked.

‘They do tests yes, but if I heard correctly, Stiles was the exception because of his dad’, Theo shrugged and Derek had the urge to facepalm himself. 

He knew the Sheriff had some authority and connections within the force but that it was that great that he could ask for some favors. But he wouldn’t think about that for now, they had first a killer to catch yeah. After all this is over, he would have a serious talk with the force. 

Stiles had to be safe, no more dangerous things after this. Omega’s should be protected and cherished at all costs, and don’t have to put themselves in the front line of danger. Would he be pissed, probably but they would face that wrath later, he had plans for the upcoming days maybe even weeks. 

‘Nice to see you again Vernon’, he said to the bulky Afro American. 

‘It’s Boyd, Hale you know that’, he growled and Theo snickered behind them. 

‘Derek come on, we need to prepare a bit for tonight’, Erica creeped upon them with a smirk visible. 

‘What did we say for sneaking up on people Reyes’, Derek snarled while turning around and the blonde Beta flinched a bit. 

‘It’s bad, but really the guys are hyped for meeting the special one’, she winked at him and Derek groaned. 

Of course they had it all figured out by now, he looked at the two behind him and they were frowning. He slapped the back of his Beta and she flinched again. He never used physical punishments for his friend often, he wasn’t an abuser by all means, it was mostly a warning. This one meant in this context; Shut the hell up. 

‘We’ll see you both tonight then’, he said to the two Alpha’s before dragging Erica away with him. 

‘Call me’, she screamed at one of the Alpha’s. 

Derek groaned again, these people are going to be the death of him, if Stiles won’t be the first one to get him killed. When he was with his family again, most of them were laughing under each other. Only Liam stood at the other side of the line looking at somebody behind them. 

‘I hope for you both, that you are not falling for the same man’, he sighed when he stood next to Liam with Erica still trailing behind him. 

‘Nope, I fall for the big guy and he’s making heart eyes at the other one. I have to admit he’s cute too so good job Li’, she joked and Liam blushed. 

‘Don’t make a fool out of me tonight please’, Derek said while looking at the two detectives who were walking at their own cars by now. 

‘I’m sure you’re gonna make yourself look like one either way with the head detective’, Erica grinned and Liam laughed a bit. 

‘Yeah Derek, you are head over heels for that one’, he joked too and suddenly Jackson threw his hands over Liam’s shoulders and caged him in while he looked at Derek with knowing eyes. 

‘Are we talking about the new Omega?’, he said while Liam tried and failed to push the other Omega off him. 

‘No we aren’t’, Derek sighed. 

‘Oh we totally are’, said Erica at the same time. 

Jackson looked funnily at them both. Luckily for him he stood at the side line, because Jackson knew the Omega too from high school. He was a bit of a dick at the time, and he bullied him before his fake presentation. Afterwards he didn’t dare to approach the ‘Alpha’ since he had presented Omega a few months back. 

Jackson hid his presentation too under a lot of neutraliser and perfume until school was over. He tried to get into college but after getting denied over and over again he applied as a barista in a local café. Not much later he was reconciled with Danny and an Alpha he had met in college. 

Those two were already in a sort of relationship but both of them missed something, or rather someone. So when they all met, and Danny not knowing the presentation of Jackson, they all hit off immediately. Or after Ethan and Jackson had touched and the sparks literally flew everywhere. 

Jackson had difficulties with accepting some things, like the lifestyle was one of them, but it just clicked after a while. The three were inseparable since then and even like regular couples they had ups and downs, but they were happy. And Jackson didn’t know happiness until they had met. 

He had a difficult time, trying to tie the ends after his father didn’t want to invest more into an useless Omega. So he had to live off scraps and when you had riches from the moment you were born and it all was taken away it was hard okay. But he had to admit it was a nice life. 

‘Stilinski is a bit of a shit but he’s a good guy’, Jackson said and now everyone’s eyes turned to him. 

Scott was with them in an instant, he knew Jackson was with them in high school, but he never gave him much thought. He knew the bullying in the first and second grade but after they stopped, they never looked at him again. So when he had met him again in the Hale house they weren’t on the best terms. 

Still they had to be friendly with each other since they were now practically family, they tried to restore some from the past. But they weren’t exactly friends now, but they are working on it. 

‘Of course he’s a good guy, he’s one of the best. And you crank one hair on his head and I’ll be the least of your worries. My mother and his dad are very much protective over him’, he gave Derek the same stink eye like a few minutes ago. 

‘Hey nobody’s going to hurt anybody tonight am I clear’, Ethan said behind them. 

Derek felt the headache coming up, he loved his pack, but damn were they a bit much. He was happy he only had to house four of them instead of all, he would have migraines every minute of every day. But when he looked around and saw them all standing there, he knew it would be worth it anyways. 

He always had a big family, and even if they are not here anymore, he had found a new one. Okay they were a bit of misfits but he wouldn’t have it any other way. His eyes probably betrayed him because suddenly an arm was wrapped around his shoulders, and when he looked at his right, Erica gave him a little smile. 

‘Come on everyone, we have a lot to do’, he huffed and everyone rolled their eyes. 

‘And what exactly would that be’, Jackson asked. 

‘Did you forget what day it is?’, Derek rolled his eyes. 

Because after everything that happened Derek almost forgot it too but he got a notification this morning to remind him. Today it was November 7th, so it was his birthday, the night his family died. He didn’t like the date anymore but celebrated it anyways because Peter always did. 

And after meeting the rest of the pack it was more fun. It would be now the first birthday with everyone though so maybe it would be a little bit different. Every year he organised a party with selected members in his house to celebrate it with everyone who was close to him. 

This year wouldn’t be any different, or maybe a little bit since Stiles would be there too now, so he had to prepare for everything. Everyone was looking at him with furrowed eyebrows. Of course everyone had forgotten it again, every year it was the same. 

‘My birthday?’, he said and everyone’s eyes widened. 

‘OMG I totally forgot it was today’, Erica was the first one to say. 

‘After everything that happened the last couple of weeks I totally forgot it too’, Jackson said and the rest of them nodded.

Erica wrapped her arms around Derek’s neck and gave him a peck on the cheek. Liam wrapped his arms around his middle, and Isaac at his back. The rest of them left standing there quite hesitant but when Jackson also joined the group hug, everyone did. 

Few bystanders were looking at them with raised eyebrows but one look of Derek they did mind their own businesses. Probably it was a sight to behold but at that moment he didn’t care for it, it was a long time ago someone hugged him. Okay maybe he preferred it that way, it did something to his ego, but for once he didn’t mind it. 

And one pair of eyes he didn’t see in the crowd, the emerald green ones, which he once loved but now hated. The blonde watched it with eyes of fire, her lips were in a thin line, she had to do something. She had seen it all, the Omega working on the force, the way how they both were with each other. 

She knew who the next victim would be, oh she knew she had to be careful, because she knew she was the one main suspect. But she couldn’t stand it to watch those two to be friendly with each other, the Alpha was hers, always had been and always will be. She called one of her secret numbers on her telephone, and with that she turned around and walked away from the scene. 

Erica was the first one to let go and the rest followed soon after that, she knew how Derek thought of closeness and how he did not like it. But she would do everything she could, that he could find happiness with the fiercy Omega from that morning. She knew they were both opposites of each other, but damn didn’t they look great. 

She knew the problem of his job will arise in the future, after everything will be handled with the murders. Even if she’s a beta and doesn't have the troubles like Omega’s have, she was one of the people who were for Omega rights. She wanted that Omega’s would have the same rights as her. 

It was a topic Derek didn’t like to talk about much, too many memories of his little sister and her fight for the same rights as everyone. But she thinks Stiles could see him reasoning with the topic, maybe with everything. Yes, he will be good for her Alpha, he needs someone with a strong voice in his life. 

‘Come on, we have a lot to do then’, she hooks her arm in one of his and walks away from the rest of them. 

‘Where are you going’, Liam hollowed after them. 

‘Shops, we need food. We need decorations and we need new clothes’, she said back and the rest of them followed after her. 

‘Why do we need clothes’, Derek asked her. 

‘Honey, we need to impress the Omega not scare him away’, she whispered in his ears and nobody had to know that the tips of Derek’s ears turned red. 

Erica was a woman with a mission right there, and nobody didn’t dare to go against her when she was on a mission. So her ways were respected, the first stop on their tour was the decoration store. Derek didn’t dare to say that they had enough decorations at home from previous years, because you know reasons. 

Derek trailed Erica aisle after aisle, sometimes she stopped by a garland or fairy lights and dropped them in the cart or dropped them again if she didn’t want them. Once she was satisfied and went to the cash register and Derek paid way too much then it was necessary. 

Next was the clothes shop, Liam and Jackson went towards the casual clothing while Erica dragged him to the suits department. Derek groaned when he saw where they were headed, he didn’t like to dress up, he liked his jeans and leather jacket more than enough. 

Erica didn’t have any of it, and threatened him to burn all his clothes until he cracked and tried some of the suits she offered him. Derek had to admit he looked nice in the jackets and the shirts and suit pants. And when he went out of the fitting room Erica whistled and he got some lingering looks from others. 

‘You look absolutely amazing’, Erica clapped in her hands. 

‘Not bad Hale’, Jackson said who was now standing behind Erica with some shopping bags of his own. 

‘Nobody could say no to you now’, Erica said and when he looked at his right and the shop assistant was now ogling him, she smirked because she totally was right. 

Liam dropped his bags when he saw Derek standing there, he never saw his father figure all dressed up like that. It was something he would remember for a long time, if he was older maybe he would try to hit on him. Don’t look at him weird okay, Derek was hot. Stiles was a lucky man. 

While Jackson was gone looking for his own things, Liam had bought something different than his graphic t-shirts and jeans with holes in them. Maybe he wanted to impress some officer now too, Liam’s ears went pink thinking of the Alpha. He was an innocent bean alright. 

‘You look good’, Liam stuttered and Derek gave him a winning smile that made his knees a bit weak. 

Erica jogged towards him and his bags and when she saw the button up and a pair of skinny jeans she gave him a knowing smirk. He snatched his bags from her with now a full on blush and Erica nudged him. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and laughed a bit. 

‘Our baby wants his own dick’, she joked and Liam stuttered the whole way to a now full on laughing Jackson and a not so amused Derek. 

‘Erica enough’, Derek said and Erica gave Liam a big smooch on his cheek. 

‘He knows I love him, don’t you Liam’, she blinked her long eyelashes to him and Liam muttered something under his breath but nodded either way. 

‘If Liam can get the Hot Alpha his number tonight I won’t bother him for a whole month. If he doesn’t well I just keep on pestering him until he has that dick he wants’, Erica said and now the silent Jackson started again with laughing even when Derek gave him the stink eye. 

‘Deal, only if you can get the same with yours’, Liam pouted and Erica’s eyes bulged while now Derek snickered too and Jackson laughed even more. 

The whole store was now focused on them, some of them smiled, when others rolled their eyes and walked away. Derek had to admit, even if they sometimes were the worst, he loved them either way. This was his family and he won’t replace them for anything in the world. 

***

When Stiles thought of mentally preparing himself with Lydia, he didn’t think he would be dragged into stores the whole afternoon long. Lydia was hysterical by the news he had to go undercover in the BDSM lifestyle and being close to Derek to protect him from the Argents. 

Lydia thought this would be the perfect time to lose his virginity in the process, even if Stiles totally told her to drop that idea immediately. Stiles didn’t want to lose his virginity at the asshole he now had to protect. He preferred to not go at all but he knew this would be the only way. 

Lydia was now standing before simple pants and a button up, but let those drop while shaking her head. It was her mission now to style Stiles to perfection, like he needed that. Yeah not. Okay maybe a little, he wears his graphic t-shirts and flannel over it maybe a little too much. But it’s comfortable alright, he doesn’t like to dress up much. 

Lydia gave him a nice shirt, with a jacket on top and the skinniest jeans he had ever seen in his life. The first thought he had with it; how the hell do I get into those. Oh did he already mentioned he always bought clothes one size too large? Just because it’s cozy and it didn’t give much of his physic. 

‘It won’t appear on you magically, you know’, Lydia says while she stomps her foot while checking her watch again. 

‘Fine, only if you promise this is the last store we do today’, he groaned already done with all this shit. 

‘Fine, I already have my dress at home’, he shrugged. 

‘Wait a minute, are you going too?’, Stiles stood there with his mouth open and eyes wide. 

‘Of course I do, I won’t let you go through this alone. And Aiden invited me like almost a week ago’, she said while dragging Stiles towards the fitting room because she already knew if she didn’t take the lead the clothes will be forgotten about. 

Stiles groaned when Lydia ushered him into one of the stalls and closed the curtains. He looked at the white shirt, black jeans jacket and the pair of blue skinny jeans again. He sighed while he took his clothes off, already feeling anxious about his body. 

Even if he gained a few muscles while being in the FBI, you still saw the curves he desperately wanted to hide. When he was naked you saw his true orientation and Stiles wanted again like always when he looked in the mirror to be different. He didn’t want to be an Omega, because it always leads to difficult situations. 

Just like Derek Hale was one of those difficult situations. Everything was fine until he showed up and Stiles' life became a rollercoaster. With murders, revealing his orientation and now having to go to this stupid party which Derek organized. No, Stiles had a different plan when the murders began, but here we are. 

‘Come on Stiles, we don’t have all day’, Lydia groaned from behind the curtains. 

Here goes nothing, he took the shirt first which was too fitting, you saw everything he wanted to hide in the first place. Again he doubted his life choices, why again did he agree to this? Next was the jeans because he knew that would be the difficult part all along. 

When he tried it on, he cursed Lydia again, did she get the smaller size on purpose? He wanted to call her out to go pick a bigger size, that this won’t fit. But he knew Lydia would be a mule about it and will say he had to try it on first before he really knew if it’s a too small fit. 

When he finally got it on, like after five minutes trying to get it on in the first place, you saw everything yet again. The bubble butt and the curves around his hips, he wanted to groan again. Lydia wanted to get him killed, he was sure of it. The last piece of clothing was the jacket and Stiles had to admit that was his favorite part of the outfit. 

He opened the curtains and Lydia whistled when he stepped out. Her whistling attracted some of the eyes of bystanders and they gave him also a second look. Some Alpha’s whistled too and for the first time in his life Stiles was really embarrassed. 

‘You look absolutely amazing’, she smiled and she made a motion for him to turn around. 

He heard a few groans a bit further in the store, probably some Alpha’s who were checking his ass out. The blush stayed as red as a tomato, that’s why he didn’t want to put those clothes on in the first place. He attracts too much attention and in the life Stiles had planned for himself was him staying in the background. 

‘You definitely are wearing that tonight. Derek won’t know what hit him’, Lydia says and Stiles really wanted to hide again behind the curtains. 

‘Can’t I just go with my hoodie and too loose jeans instead?’, Stiles muttered. 

‘Honey, you look absolutely amazing, in no way I will let you go in those mouse clothes if you can look like this’, she said. 

Lydia knew what Stiles was thinking right now, and how he really didn’t like to show himself off. He didn’t like his body and Lydia had her own thoughts about that, but she understands it in some way. After being closed off from his Omega status for so long and pretending to be someone other than you really are, and suddenly having to take your righteous place in society again, it takes a lot. 

Lydia was proud of being an Omega herself, she could show those pretentious Alpha’s that they were more than just a toy. They were persons with the same rights and the same ideals. They wanted the same, a happy life with opportunities, and no way she would let herself be walked over by those who were thinking they were higher ups. 

Stiles well, that was another case, he obviously wanted the same. But instead of working himself up, he hid himself behind a fake identity and doing everything to stay hidden. In one way Lydia was happy Stiles had to out himself for everyone, because she knew Omega or not Stiles was the one who could solve this. 

‘What if I wanted to be that mouse’, he said and Lydia sighed. 

‘It’s time that you will get your time in the spotlight, Stiles, you are handsome in your own clumsy way. If you were an Alpha I totally will check you out now and maybe even would try to get your number’, Lydia joked and the shoulders of Stiles slumped a bit but he still had that flight look inside his eyes. 

‘And I’ll be with you the whole time. I won’t leave your side if you want it that way’, she smiled. 

Stiles took a deep breath and turned around to look himself in the mirror again. Okay Lydia had a point, he looked good, better than he ever did. But still Stiles wanted to hide again, he didn’t want any of this. But he dug his own grave a bit that morning so he had to dig himself out or stay there. 

And no way he will be walked over by everyone there. He still was Stiles, the Omega who’s mouth or brain could get himself killed, a clunz who trips over his own feet regularly. But really had the best friends he could wish for. 

‘Okay fine’, he said and he saw Lydia’s smile in the mirror before he closed them again. 

He changed back in his clothes that he wore this morning and when he opened the curtains now, some eyes never left him. He paid for the clothes and when he turned around there was an Alpha standing right behind him. He was fit, blonde hair and blue eyes. He was handsome, but something in Stiles’ gut told him to stay away. 

‘Hey there’, the Alpha said. 

‘Hi’, Stiles said curtly and tried to get past him to get to Lydia who was now being harassed by one of the guy’s friends. 

‘I saw you and your friend in the fitting rooms and you looked absolutely edible with those other clothes on’, he grinned and Stiles had to bite his tongue. 

‘Thank you, I guess?’, Stiles answered not sure if it was the right response. 

‘Can I get your number, maybe we could hang out sometime soon?’, he asked him. 

‘Preferably not, and please can you move. I would like to get my friend and get out of here’, Stiles said and when the bloke didn’t move, he really had to cancel all his anger not to leash out. 

‘Come on babe, don’t be like that’, the blonde said, and he saw Lydia leaving with her arms crossed and lips in a thin line. 

When he looked behind the guy, the other one stood with his hands before his pelvis and Stiles smirked. That was his best friend right there, she didn’t take shit from pretentious people. And Stiles didn’t either. 

‘Or you can move, or I can call my dad, the sheriff of this town and let you remove from here. Your choice really’, Stiles said with arms crossed. 

The guy grumbled but took his friend by his arm and dragged him from the store. Lydia raised her eyebrow at him but he only shrugged. The clerk of the store gave him an impressed smile and a wink before he minded his own business again. Stiles hooked his arms through Lydia’s and both of them walked with a smile out of the store. 

A few blocks behind them, the guy from the store was standing there with his friend. He shook his head when he saw the guy walking and laughing with the red one. He didn’t know when Kate called him that the guy would be the son of the sheriff. A bit of information would have been nice. 

He had to admit, when he first saw the Omega in those clothes, something in him had wanted the guy for his own. He looked like his first love in some way, a love who was taken brutally from him. He took his phone and called Kate again. 

‘Have you found the guy?’, she asked him without saying a simple ‘hello’. 

‘Yes I found him, it would have been nice to know, it was the sheriff’s son you know’, he grumbled. And he heard some clash in the background. 

‘Say that again?’, she said, and the guy’s eyebrows rose. She didn’t know it either? Interesting. 

‘It’s the sheriff’s son’, he said and he heard the woman cursing. 

‘Change of plans, I’ll call you back’, she said before hanging up on him. 

The guy grumbled and put his phone away, the two Omega’s were nowhere to be seen anymore. Change of plans, there was never one before. He hoped he would be a part of that plan though, because he had someone to make his. This beautiful boy wouldn’t be murdered, no he would be cherished. 

Stiles just stayed with Lydia at her house that afternoon, nobody was at home either way. And he needed the mental support that he was searching for that day either way, and he just loved spending time with her. Of course most of the afternoon was spent getting ready, Lydia really needed a long time to get ready. 

The first two hour, Stiles just watched a movie on her Netflix account but when he couldn’t concentrate on Paul Walker and Vin Diesel in Furious 7, he just watched Lydia. She had put up her hair in a braid and she was now only starting on her skin care. 

Stiles grumbled under his breath and tried to concentrate once more on now the fighting sequence of Vin Diesel and Jason Statham. He had seen this movie way too much to really be supportering at Vin Diesel since he already knew he would win. He stopped the movie and just turned off the television completely. 

Lydia didn’t jump when Stiles plopped next to her at her dressing table, looking at all the different skin oils that she had applied on her. Like Stiles really couldn’t name everything that stood there. Now Lydia had a box with different colors in her hand, probably eye shadow. 

‘Is this all necessary’, Stiles groaned when he put the latest oil away. 

‘Yes Stiles, this is all necessary if you want to be as beautiful as me’, she grinned at her best friend. 

Stiles makes a face and Lydia laughs at him while she puts on some mascara. When she turned around she had a smirk on her face, and Stiles knew at that moment he was fucked. He already shook his head, not agreeing with anything she had made her mind about, right that second. 

‘You need some mascara too, your eyes will pop out more’, she says while she tried to get the brush at Stiles whimpers. 

‘No Lydia’, Stiles said while he jumped up from his seat and jogged around the room, Lydia on his heels the whole time. 

‘Come on, Derek will like it’, she pouted and Stiles crossed his arms. 

‘I don’t even want to impress the guy’, Stiles defended himself. 

‘Come on Stiles, he is hot and he’s interested in you. Give it a shot’, Lydia said while still trying to put on the mascara on her best friend. 

‘No Lydia’, he said and she pouted again and gave him her best puppy eyes. 

‘Fine’, he muttered and she whooped while she ushered him on the seat again. 

Lydia not only put some mascara on him in the meantime she also used some of her skin care products on his skin and also eyeliner. He didn’t know what his life had become, but he had to admit his eyes really popped out. The beauty queen really deserved her name. 

After threatening him not to mess up her masterpiece, she ushered him to the bathroom and gave him his new bought clothes. He put them on in a record time, if you count the first time it took him about five minutes to get the pants on, so when he did it in two minutes he was proud of himself. 

He looked in the mirror again and when he looked at himself now, he really saw what Lydia was saying on how it looked. Even if his orientation was coming out now way more with the eyes and the clothing. He had to admit he looked quite good, he never felt this feeling ever while looking at himself. 

If he had to go out, he could do it with a bang though. And maybe getting laid and finally losing his virginity would be a plus. He nodded at himself before he left the bathroom. Once in the room of Lydia his mouth was on the ground when he saw his best friend now standing there with her gown. 

If he wasn’t an Omega he would totally try to get her to bed right now, she looked absolutely amazing. Her dress was golden with a split on her right side and it was all sparkling and glimmer. It looked like she was going to a gala and not to a party organized by the Hales. 

‘You look absolutely amazing’, he said awed and she gave him a full smile. 

‘You don’t look so bad yourself’, she said while walking towards him with her high heels. 

‘You’re ready?’, she asked him and Stiles sighed but nodded while hooking his arms in her waiting ones. 

‘As ready as I can be.’


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek’s birthday party is in full swing, and they play truth or dare. A nice evening is disturbed when someone unwelcome knocks on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys  
> Sorry for the longer wait, after the festivities of Winter break it was time for my exams. So I hadn’t the time to write. But since those are over and done with, and now I have two weeks to enjoy, I can write a bit more again. I hope to almost finish this story before the breaks end, but we’ll see if that happens lol 😂
> 
> Enjoy the 7+K chapter, a bit of a longer chapter for you to enjoy after a longer wait! Kudos and comments are still appreciated! Mistakes as always are mine

This was an absolute mess, when he looked around every little decoration he could think of was hanging up at his fireplace, doors, walls and even sofas. Erica had overdone it yet again, instead of being welcoming it felt like somebody had puked too many lights and glitter around the room. 

Erica was smiling all the way when she showed what they had done to his old home. He couldn’t think of any memory of his past when something went this far, in his family of ten, but no. Derek had his poker-face on the whole time but he could almost feel his headache coming up within the minute. 

This evening was going to be a disaster, he could already tell. Liam was biting his bottom lip while he searched Derek’s face for any indication of irritation, probably he was aware of the mess his friend that created. Derek sighed while he looked in the twinkling eyes of his best friend. 

‘This is…’, Derek started. 

‘Amazing, spectacular, everything you had wished for?’, Erica asked him while being excited like a little puppy and Derek sighed again. 

‘A bit over the top?’, Derek said but his statement was more pronounced as a question. 

The light in Erica’s eyes faltered a bit and she now too bit her lip while looking around her nicely decorated room, as she found it herself. Okay maybe she had overdone the glitter part a bit, but she thought the lights and garlands looked absolutely amazing in this most barren room. 

Derek didn’t like over styling and decorating the rooms in the house, most rooms were bare with the ultimate minimum to live with. Like a sofa and a television, but it didn’t feel like a real home. There were no pictures or anything that reminded her at the childhood of her best friend. 

She understands it, but she finds it quite sad. That’s why she thought he would like the decorations and the time and effort she put into this. It felt more like home to her now, a bit more lively. But apparently the host did think otherwise about all of it. Erica’s shoulders slumped and she did go to the fireplace to put back down everything. 

‘I did not say you had to put it all away’, Derek said while coming closer to the now slumped figure of his best friend. 

‘No I get it, I went too far, I understand’, she sighed while he took another set of lights off the fireplace. 

Derek pulled her hands away when she tried to take another set of lights, it was never his intention to make her sad. She looked at him and he took her in his arms, she snuggled inside his embrace. It was her safe haven, she always felt secure when Derek’s arms were wrapped around her. 

‘Let it be, it’s okay’, he says into her hair and she nodded. 

‘Sorry, next time I’ll listen to Liam when he says something’, she smirked at the younger Omega behind them. 

Liam was already dressed in the clothes that he had bought in the store that afternoon, he had already had the shovel talk of Peter. Erica had laughed when it happened a few minutes ago. Peter didn’t like it one bit that his child was growing up and paying attention towards the Alpha’s around the little town of Beacon Hills.

Erica found it amusing and cute at the same time, she always knew Peter liked Liam better than anyone else around the house, but she didn’t mind. She liked it that there was someone looking out for the youngest in the Hale house. It should probably be her job, but she liked to tease Liam too much. 

She saw him as her little brother though, and even if she teased him a lot, she also looked out for him. The same with Isaac, which she had a tighter bond with, maybe it’s because Liam was only a little while a part of their little pack. As Derek and Peter liked to call it. 

‘Yeah maybe you should do that’, Derek said while sticking out his tongue when Erica slapped him on his shoulder. 

The first knock came only a little bit after that, and when Derek opened the door, Boyd was standing there. He wore a simple shirt and jeans with a leather jacket on his shoulders. After him trailed another familiar face, someone he rather didn’t want to come this evening. 

Brett Talbot was a common thief around the town, but his family were good friends of Peter. Even if he didn’t send him an invitation, Talbot knew when he celebrated his birthday, and probably has invited himself. He already looked for a sight of Liam, but since he and Erica were preparing dinner in the kitchen, he directed his eyes towards Derek and smiled. 

‘Good evening Derek, happy birthday’, he said while he gave a rather expensive wine and got past him, looking for his prey for this evening. 

‘Where is he going off to’, Boyd snickered and Derek groaned when he heard the protective growl of Peter somewhere in the living room. 

‘Finding Liam, would be my guess’, Derek rolled his eyes while Boyd snickered again when another growl was heard and a squeak of Liam and running footsteps.

Suddenly Liam was again using him as a shield, and Derek had an air of deja vu, but instead Isaac was now Brett glowering at the Omega behind his back. Derek crossed his arms before him and glared at the young Alpha before him. Since the moment those two had met, Brett had wanted the attention of Liam, but he wasn’t interested. 

It didn’t matter to the young Alpha, because every time he would be spending time in the Hale house, he was following the Omega as a little puppy. If Liam watched a movie, Brett would be holding the popcorn and drinks for the Omega. If Liam was in the library, Brett would pretend to read only to sneak glances at him. 

‘Brett what did we already tell you’, Derek sighed and the young Alpha lowered his eyes, a sign of submission but Derek knew it only was for appearance. Once he would turn his back, he would try again. 

‘Not to push Liam’, he said with a smirk on his face but still eyes lowered. Derek sighed again but looked then at Liam. 

The Omega looked at him with uncertain ocean eyes, but sighed when Derk nodded at him. He came behind his legs and huffed before he went towards the kitchen again where he left Erica with the preparations of dinner. Brett followed him again on his heels and Derek rolled his eyes. 

When he turned around, Boyd was nowhere so he closed the door. But when he tried to take a step towards his living room, the knocking started once again. He turned again and opened the door again. Now before him were standing the twins with on trail Jackson, Danny and Theo. 

‘Happy birthday Derek’, they all said in union, and he got another few bottles of expensive beverages. Really he could open a liquor store with all those bottles he gets for every single birthday of his. 

After he closed the door again, he followed them all towards the living room. Peter was now standing before Liam protecting his son for the two Alpha’s who were fighting for his attention. When Derek catches his eyes, Peter rolls his eyes while crossing his arms. 

Erica is laughing with her oven mitts on her hips, Boyd is already seated with a magazine of his in his lap while he also shakes his head. Liam is wide eyed and looks at the two Alpha’s who are fighting for his attention with an open mouth. When he catches the eyes of Derek, he sees the myth inside those blues. 

‘Boys enough, it looks like you are both sixteen again. Behave yourself’, Derek groans and both Alpha’s look at the ground ears and cheeks pink of embarrassment. 

‘I’m in my room changing, if somebody needs me just scream’, he sighs before he walks towards his room at the end of the hall. 

Once the door was closed, Derek closed his eyes and let out a sigh. A headache was already forming and this party hadn’t even started yet. He loved them all equally but sometimes they were a pain in his ass. Even with the door closed he heard the commotion from the living room. 

He shakes his head, a shower should help him, he hopes. Picking up his suit that he had placed on his bed that afternoon, he made a way towards his bathroom. Closing that and locking it, the silence finally developed him. Even if he could cherish it, he doesn’t do well with silence.

It remembers him of his darkest days, the silence of the burning house when the last member of his family had died in the fire. His time alone in Mexico where he locked himself up and blamed himself for everything. He shook himself from the memories and started his playlist on his phone. 

He cleaned himself quickly, because he had a feeling, Stiles and Lydia would be there soon. He dried himself and put a bit of gel in his hair to style it in the way he liked it. The suit fitted him as a second skin, and it accentuated all the muscles he had. 

Even if he didn’t like to dress himself up, he knew Erica had been right when she had chosen this outfit for tonight. When he opened the door, at the same moment a knock was heard. He saw Peter walking towards the door, but when he saw him he left the honor at him. 

As predicted as he opened the door, the next and last guest of tonight had arrived. First he saw the redhead in her golden dress which fitted her absolutely amazing, he had to admit she was a beauty. But when he looked behind her his breath was taken away by the person who shielded himself in the shadows. 

He cleared his throat and the redhead smirked at him, just like she was mocking him.

‘Good evening Derek, happy birthday, I hope we’re not too late’, she was the first one to speak up, while giving him a little box. 

‘No you’re just on time’, he said, his voice low and throaty. 

She walked past him towards the living room, but Stiles was still standing on the porch. He looked gorgeous with his simple but fitting clothing that made stand out his curves. But Derek was more focused on the light makeup and how it made those eyes bigger and shinier. 

‘Happy birthday’, he whispered before he slowly made past the Alpha eyes fixed on the floor. 

Derek stood there nailed at the ground, mouth dry and fingers itching to grab the Omega and taking him somewhere no one dared to take him away from him. A chuckle at his left shook him out of his stupor, and he finally closed the door. When he looked at his left, Peter was standing there with a knowing smirk. 

‘So that’s the special one, I was surprised when I first saw him. At first glance I thought you would have gone for the redhead, but I can’t say he isn’t good looking either’, Peter said while throwing his arm around his nephew’s shoulder and leading him towards the rest of the group. 

Lydia was seated on Aiden’s lap and the Alpha whispered some things in her ear which she laughed about. Stiles stood next to the sofa looking around nervously, when he caught Derek’s eyes he blushed before he looked everywhere instead of his direction again. 

Liam and Erica were setting food on the table and Jackson and Ethan were opening a bottle of champagne. Derek lets out a breath and Peter gives his shoulder a squeeze. Peter takes a seat next to Chris who was flipping pages in another magazine. 

‘Thank you all for coming here. Not only is this for celebrating my birthday but also to come up with a plan for catching the killers and finally put an end to the murders around town. But for now enjoy the food’, Derek says before he takes a seat next to Peter and takes a little sandwich. 

Food was carried around and a few bottles were already gone after a few hours. The room was full of laughter and whispers and Derek enjoyed himself. His eyes automatically followed the Omega everywhere he went and when he was caught the Omega blushed a bit before ignoring him again. 

When desert came around, Stiles was seated next to Derek and was quietly talking to Lydia. Derek felt Stiles’ warmth of his tights and his body and he had difficulties to keep his hands to himself with the Omega in reach. 

Suddenly he stood up and cleared his throat and everyone’s attention was directed at him. He coughed a bit when he blushed because of all the attention and Peter snickered next to him. 

‘I have thought on how we can catch the killers and I may have a solution’, he began and his eyes never left Derek’s. 

‘We all know now, Derek is the main reason why the killings take place, and the only way we have a chance to catch the killers is to make them jealous. That’s why I have decided to go undercover also in the BDSM club as Derek’s own sub’, he said and some whispered now. 

Derek’s mouth was again dry, he had thought about it, to show Stiles the lifestyle and the world he lived in. But to have the Omega proposing this himself made his heart flutter even more. When he looked at his uncle, he had a smirk plastered on his face. 

‘I think that’s a good idea’, Peter said while looking at both of them.‘Derek couldn’t shut up about you, so I don’t think he has any concerns about this plan of yours.’

Stiles blushed again but when he opened his mouth, Derek was surprised.

‘Well I wished I could say the same, but I have never even heard of you, creepy uncle’, he smirked and everyone was flabbergasted and held their breaths.

Liam was the first one to break the silence with his giggles and the rest followed soon. Only Peter was frowning at the Omega and gave a disappointed look at his Omega son. Liam came to him and gave Peter a peck on his cheek. 

‘Oh come on Peter, that was just too easy’, he said while wrapping his arms around Peter’s middle and giving him a hug. 

Peter mumbled something but when he looked at Liam again only love was shown in those eyes. Derek felt like he invaded again a private moment between those two when he cleared his throat but Liam only shrugged before going back to Isaac and Erica on the sofa. 

When the last pieces of toast were gone and plates were in the kitchen again. Erica came with a smile towards the room and proposed to play truth or dare. And Derek knew, he was fucked. 

***

‘Okay now that’s everyone here and supper is over and done with, why don’t we play truth or dare?’, Erica asks with a smile and a few glances were taken in the group around them but most of them shrugged. 

‘Why not, is a good way to get to know each other’, Lydia says and Stiles hums a bit but his attention was more on the Alpha again. 

Since Derek opened the door, only a few hours ago, Stiles’s mouth felt dry. He looked gorgeous and he felt his walls crumbling down even more, stupid hormones mostly but he had to admit the grumpy Alpha had sneaked a way into his heart somehow even if he was mostly an ass. 

Also he knew some part was because of his proposition to play Derek’s sub to catch the killer. It was a last minute decision, and he saw the surprise in everyone’s eyes, but Stiles knew this was the only chance they got. 

The room was decorated beautifully and Stiles felt at ease the first minute he took a look around. He liked the Omega’s and Bèta’s enough, only had a weird feeling towards Peter. Oh he appreciates his quick mind and witty mouth but his all to knowing eyes had Stiles riling up. 

Still they all took place on the ground forming a circle, and Erica had found a bottle which she had spun already. The first one to be the victim was of course the youngest of them all, and when Stiles saw Erica’s smirk, he already felt pity for the younger one. 

‘Liam truth or dare’, she says happily but Liam looked like he had already dug his own grave and had no way of climbing out of it. 

‘Dare’, he whispered and Erica looked like she had won a lottery. 

‘Kiss the one you like the most out of this group of people’, she said and Stiles groaned he totally saw that one coming from miles afar. 

Liam looked around in the group of people, his whole body was now a blush. Peter was looking like he could murder Erica right at this second but tried to give Liam the bestest smile he could muster. Stiles looked at both of them, but it looked like the approval of Peter had wiped away most of the younger ones' worries. 

Liam looked at the group of people, his eyes were stuck on two people, his partner Reaken and the little thief of a Talbot. He bit his lip and looked at Erica before grappling all his courage that he had and stood up in the direction of the two people who were sitting next to each other. 

‘Oh before I forget, on the mouth of course’, Erica taunted him and now Peter tackled her over and gave her a little tick on her head. 

‘It isn’t necessary if he isn’t comfortable with it, right Erica’, Peter said on the verge of murderous. 

Stiles smiled at how protective Peter was for the younger Omega, but if it wasn’t for him, Stiles would have been the one to stick up for the guy. Erica mumbled some of an apology at Liam but he was more focused now on his partner than anything else. But before he would have kissed him he looked at Brett and took his hand too. 

Liam kissed slowly Theo, savouring the moment of touching lips, Theo growled into the kiss, since all sparks were flying around them. But when Liam was so up into the moment he let go of the hand of Brett and the sparks stopped. All of them were looking at each other when Theo and Liam parted. 

Liam had never heard before of having more than one mate, but he had to test something before it could be testified as real. He took Theo’s hand, and nothing happened. So then he only took Brett’s one but still nothing. Both of the Alpha’s were frowning because they all had felt the sparks earlier. 

But all fell again in place when Liam took both of their hands in his own and the sparks were again flying around all of them. ‘Impossible’ was whispered under all of them but when they looked at each other, they saw all the lust mirrored in each other’s eyes. 

Stiles saw it happening before his eyes and was still speechless with the new turn of events, he had never heard of having two soulmates. But apparently it existed, maybe it was rare, and only a few of them were lucky to have two, but it was true. Everyone was quiet around them, and he saw the protectiveness in Peter’s eyes.

Well those boys would get a shovel talk later tonight it seemed, he was glad he wasn’t in their shoes right now. Peter could be terrifying if he wanted too, but the three of them were ignorant of the threat right now, too absorbed in one another. Erica was the first to break the spell between them by coughing and Liam was again beetroot before he took his place again next to Stiles. 

Now it was his time to spin the bottle and it landed on Derek who sat opposite of Stiles. Liam bit his lip again, and Stiles saw again the nervosity in his eyes, but with a nudge of Stiles and a smile he took a deep breath. 

‘Derek truth or dare’, the younger asked him. 

‘Truth’, he said, and Stiles raised an eyebrow, was he anxious for taking a dare how not Alpha of him. 

Liam took a look at Stiles next to him and a smirk was plastered on his face, and when he looked at Derek again the Alpha was now fidgeting with the sleeve of his suit jacket. Again not very Alpha of him, and Stiles was now curious what the young Omega would ask. 

‘If you would bed someone tonight from this group, who would it be’, the younger asked and Stiles was a bit gobsmacked. 

Every single one of the room held their breaths, until Peter bursted out laughing, tears streaming down his face. Erica followed soon after and the rest after a few seconds too and Stiles was red in the face, his anxiety rising for no reason. Even Lydia was chuckling while giving Stiles pats on the back, still giving her support to him too. 

When he looked at Derek again his eyes were on him, and he felt the blush rising upon his whole body. They swallowed at the same time, eyes never leaving one another. The little shit, he thought when he looked at Liam who still had the innocent eyes but his smirk said it all. 

‘Well Derek, we’re all waiting here’, Peter said when he finally had his breathing and laughing under control. 

‘This isn’t even funny’, Derek grumbled under his breath, and when he looked at Stiles again he sighed. ‘Stiles.’ 

‘Well that wasn’t that difficult was it Derek’, Erica taunted him and gave a wink at Stiles, who was still red in the face. 

Derek grumbled some more when he spinned the bottle once again, and because of all his luck this evening, the bottle landed on him. Stiles raised his eyes again up to Derek’s ones and swallowed once again. 

‘Stiles truth or dare’, he asked him. 

He looked around the group and everyone was curious which he would pick. But he knew either way he was fucked, so maybe he should be like Liam and just take the bait because he knew either way this evening something would happen between the Alpha and him. 

‘Dare’, he whispered and Lydia gave him a squeeze in the arm. 

He heard Erica grumbling something, something in the lines of ‘I should have been the one to pick a dare.’ All the rest were eyeing him and Derek curiously, waiting for Derek to pick a dare for the Omega. 

‘Oh for god sake Derek just pick a dare, otherwise I’ll do it for you’, Erica grumbled when another minute passed and Derek still hadn’t said a dare to do. 

‘Then do it’, he shot back at the Beta, again eyes on the floor, feeling self conscious about something. 

Erica smirked at both of them, and Peter whispered something in the ears of the Beta who nodded enthusiastically. When she opened her mouth, Stiles’ mouth was again dry, anxious of what would come out of the Beta’s one now. 

‘I dare Stiles to pick off one clothing per dare that comes next’, she said and Stiles’ eyes flew open and the blush who disappeared a few seconds ago came back full force. 

‘How many rounds are we playing?’, Stiles asked, still feeling anxious about all of this. 

He never liked taking his clothes off in high school, his body was always a bit too feminine for his liking. Every time he changed for Lacrosse, some team member whistled because of his curves, that he hid under too loose clothing. He snatched a look at Lydia who was trying to give him courage with her smile. 

He could find a way to please the ones before him, but still save his dignity. She wasn’t very specific when she said that dare, so when he takes one shoe off, it still counts as a piece of clothing. He could do this, he was smarter than the Beta. When he looked at the rest of them, they all knew he had something up his sleeve. 

‘We’ll see how much fun this is’, she smirked at him and he shrugged. 

He took one shoe off and placed it next to him, smiling at Erica who didn’t see that one coming. Erica her mouth was open and grumbling something again, while Peter was snickering behind his hand. When he looked at Derek he was shaking his head but he saw some disappointment in his eyes. Was he looking forward to seeing him naked? Stiles felt the blush coming up again. 

He spinned the bottle and it came on Jackson who was getting annoyed with this game very fast if he had to guess it off the boring look on his face. But when it landed on him he raised his eyes at Stiles before smirking. Well, there would go another shoe it seemed. 

‘Jackson truth or dare’, he asked him, already knowing what the answer would be. 

‘Dare’, he said and yep there goes another shoe. 

Stiles grumbled when he took another shoe off and placed it next to him before thinking of a nice dare to give the jock. Stiles could do something to avenge the bullying that took place in earlier high school years, but Stiles was already past that and it looked like Jackson was too. 

But maybe if he came up with something nice, some other people would side with him instead of against him and he would have more time to save his dignity. He looked at Lydia and he remembered the one time in high school when Jackson had a genius idea to declare his love for Lydia with a self written poem. 

The poem itself was horrendous and every single one of the people who were still in the hallways were laughing their asses off. Stiles was one of them, and it was a memory he would never forget. His twinkling eyes fell on the other Omega who was fidgeting now with his own sleeves. 

‘I dare you to say a poem every time someone here says ‘truth’’, he smirked and Jackson’s eyes flew open. 

Now every one of the members were confused, every one except Lydia, Scott and Danny who were now snickering and laughing. Jackson gave a nudge to the Beta next to him, whom he felt in love with, while now being red in the face. Erica was eyeing him and mouthed; ‘I see what you are doing.’ 

‘You brought me sunshine when I only saw rain. You brought me laughter when I only felt pain’, Jackson said while eyeing Stiles and then Ethan and Danny with a smile on his face. 

Stiles clapped in his hands, because that wasn’t that bad when you looked at how bad it was the last time he said a poem. Probably he had heard it somewhere but Stiles wasn’t very specific too when he said it. He only wanted the attention off him for some rounds. 

It went on and on, before the last one landed on Erica, Stiles had lost his both socks, his jacket, his t-shirt and belt. While Jackson only had to say four more poems, of course that was because of Scott and Lydia who were his best friends, and wanted to save him at least a little bit. But also Theo and Danny came to his rescue. It was Lydia who asked Erica: ‘Truth or dare.’

‘Dare’, she said and Stiles grumbled when he took off his jeans and was now sitting in only his boxers. 

Stiles never catched anyone’s eyes again after he had shredded his shirt, because of his self-consciousness, so he couldn’t see the lustful eyes of the Alpha who hadn’t left him the second the dare was said. Liam had nudged him a few times to catch his attention but Stiles didn’t want to see anyone’s face. 

‘I dare you to take all the clothes off which Stiles also had to do because of you’, Lydia said, his angel in disguise. 

Erica grumbled but did what was asked of her, and Stiles only then took a peek at the now almost nude Beta. Of course she was a beauty in all of her ways, and Stiles felt even more self conscious of his own body. When she saw him looking, she winked at him. 

‘Okay I think we’re done with this game now’, Derek asked and Erica nodded. 

‘Put back your clothes on’, he said to her, but when he looked at Stiles, he didn’t say anything. 

Stiles didn’t need to have more words before he snatched his clothes and ran off to another part of the house. Lydia screamed his name after him but he just needed to get away from all the eyes, that had seen way too much. He closed himself in someone’s bedroom, but when the smell hit him, he knew he was in the Alpha's bedroom. 

The room was simple, with only a king size bed, a few closets and a walk in bathroom. He fell on the bed, his clothes still in his hands. He felt so embarrassed, now every single one of Derek’s teammates have seen more than he anyone had seen for a long time. A few single tears dripped down his cheeks. He threw his clothes further in the room letting out a scream.

A knock was heard before someone came in and closed the door after, he didn’t need any noise to know it was Derek. The bed dipped next to him and a hand intertwined with his own and tried to pry the hands away from Stiles’ face. When Derek was finally successful Stiles his eyes closed on his own accord. 

Derek sighed before he laid next to Stiles without saying anything else, if Stiles wasn’t already embarrassed, he would be now. Laying half naked in someone’s bed, with the same person sharing it. Another tear slid down his eyes before he opened them and looked into the concerning hazel ones. 

‘Everyone is worried about you’, he said but Stiles kept his mouth shut. 

‘Lydia has slapped Erica and shouted at her what her problem was with that dare. She really cares about you’, he told him and Stiles smiled watery at the scene he could clearly picture in his mind. 

‘What’s going on in the beautiful mind of yours’, the Alpha asked him when another few minutes had passed but still Stiles hadn’t said a word. 

‘How embarrassing that was, everyone has seen a lot more than I have shown in almost all my life. I keep my body hidden for a reason, I always buy too loose clothes to hide this hideous body of mine’, Stiles said, but already regretting even opening his mouth when he saw the furrowed eyebrows of Derek.

He wasn’t prepared when suddenly Derek rolled on top of him, thick arms caging him, letting out a little screech. Derek’s hazel eyes were studying him like a puzzle he wanted to solve but had no idea where to start. Stiles’ heart was pounding in his ribcage, lips parting just a little bit. 

‘What are you doing’, Stiles whispered when the eyes were following his Adam’s apple which bobbed rapidly, because of the growing nerves. 

Without any warning Derek kissed it, and his lips went lower and lower. Stiles lets out a little confusing moan. Derek kissed every little scar that he had collected in his FBI training and on the field when someone on the run tried to get away. He kissed every mole on his body, and there were a lot of those. Every single insecurity he had, Derek kissed away. 

Derek didn’t touch his nipples or went lower than the waistband of his boxers, and Stiles appreciated it a lot. Derek respected the boundaries Stiles didn’t even know he had until Derek started getting lower with his kisses. When he got up again and the hazel eyes were dark with lust, Stiles did something stupid. 

He closed the gap between both their lips, Stiles and Derek were quite surprised with it, and Stiles tried to get away but Derek grabbed his head and angled their heads so that he could deepen the kiss. Stiles’ eyes fluttered shut and a surprised moan was swallowed away with Derek’s mouth. 

Derek licked Stiles’ lips, a question for entrance, Stiles opened his mouth slowly, still questioning every life choice he had made that evening. But all flew away when their tongues danced with each other in a slow waltz. Derek took the lead, and Stiles was more than okay to follow. 

A knock on the door washed away the dazzling feeling Stiles’ brain was in and he was on high alert in a second, pushing Derek away. Derek groaned and shot a betrayed look at the door, to the one who was disturbing them in that moment. But when he saw Stiles half nakedness again, and the sporting hard one. He took the blanket and threw it on both of them. Erica stepped in the room, eyes fixed on the floor.

‘I came to apologize’, Erica said with her eyes still lowered to the ground.

When Stiles didn’t answer immediately Erica looked up and saw the red cheeks and the blanket messily thrown over both Derek and Stiles. Erica smirked while eyeing them both with twinkling eyes. But Stiles saw the red handprint in her face and the tears streaks that messed with her mascara. Luckily for him, his was waterproof otherwise the same streaks of mascara would be visible on his own. 

‘Did I disturb something?, she eyed both of them suspiciously. 

‘No’, they both said at the same time, and Erica raised her eyebrows. 

‘Sure’, she said with a knowing smile, ‘Well I came to apologize like I said, sorry Stiles I hadn’t had to propose something like that. I just wanted to get under Derek’s skin a bit, but I had no idea that you felt insecure about your body, it wasn’t to taunt you. They all ask if you both could join us for the movie.’ 

‘We'll be with you guys in a second’, Derek took the lead and Erica nodded before she closed the door, with a wink towards Stiles. 

‘Well that was embarrassing again’, Stiles muttered and Derek gave him a little smile, but he saw the same feeling of embarrassment mirrored in his own eyes. 

Derek threw the blanket off him and stood up, cracking some of his numb limbs. He took the thrown away clothes of Stiles off his floor, and handed it to him again. Stiles took them with a blush on his face and thanked him. Derek turned away to give Stiles’ his privacy even if he had seen it already. Stiles appreciated the gesture again and smiled. 

He puts everything on again and coughs when he was done, Derek turned again and Stiles’ eyes lowered. He was suddenly nervous not knowing how he should act now with the Alpha next to him. The kiss was everything and more he had wished his first kiss would be. 

‘We should go to the rest’, Derek mumbled feeling the same awkwardness between them. 

Stiles had to do something, he didn’t like this uneasiness between them, like they felt like they had done something bad. Because in his eyes, Derek did nothing wrong in the first place, he initiated the kiss. So it was all on him in the end. Stiles kissed Derek’s cheek, and the Alpha blushed. 

‘Thank you for you know’, he pointed towards the bed, ‘and yes you right, we should join the rest for the movie.’ 

Feeling the same blush on his own cheeks, he quickly made a way to the rest, who were sitting already on the cushions and seats, leaving the loveseat for Stiles and Derek. Probably Erica’s idea, and he mentally flipped the bird to the blonde Beta who was now smirking. 

He took his seat and a few minutes later, Derek sat next to him, their knees touching. Stiles felt the same blush creeping up on him again, but tried to pay the Alpha no mind. The first movie was of course a romantic one, on accord of the ladies and Stiles wanted to die right that second. 

His hands were plastered on the seat, and when Derek’s fingers intertwined with his, he didn’t try to pull away. He sighed when he felt the hand squeezing him, a part of his nerves leaving with that. He didn’t see the knowing smirk Lydia and Erica threw their way. 

Stiles closed his eyes, fatigue creeping up on him, when the second half of the movie rolled around. He didn’t know when exactly he fell asleep but when he opened his eyes again, another movie was playing already and his head was on Derek’s shoulder. 

He mumbled an apology when he scrubbed the fatigue out of his eyes, Derek only smiled and led Stiles again on his shoulder, letting him know he didn’t mind. When he looked around most of them were engrossed with the movie, but he saw the smirk Peter threw his way, and the thumbs up of Jackson. 

After the second movie, Lydia and Aiden excused themselves, Lydia had to get up early tomorrow and she wanted her night sleep, but the eyes of Aiden told him another story completely. He shook his head, but still gave her his thumbs up, to show her he approved her decision. 

With those two gone, Isaac and Scott excused themselves too and went upstairs, Stiles didn’t want even to know what would happen when the doors closed behind them. Erica was talking quietly with Boyd and he saw the little paper she shoved inside his pants pocket. 

He saw Peter staring at the trio while Chris tried to hold him back, the same trio stood next to the fireplace and were sharing little kisses, when they thought nobody was watching. The other trio was also talking quietly and probably taking bets, if he had to guess with the money they were changing. He shook his head yet again but grinned either way. 

Peter was now standing between the younger Omega and the two Alpha’s, shielding the younger one, who was whining. Stiles snorted and Derek looked up and saw what was happening. 

‘I probably should do something’, he mumbled when he let go of Stiles hands and stood up. 

Stiles stood up too but other than Derek he didn’t go towards the group, he went towards the window. It was already night time, so he didn’t see much of the woods surrounding them, but he saw the beautiful kept garden. He opened the window and went outside. 

Stiles felt the eyes of Derek again at his back, it was stupid to go alone towards the garden. But after everything he needed a bit of fresh air, it was crowded inside. And with the bickering between Liam, Peter, Theo and Brett inside, he felt his panic growing inside. 

The party was fine, more than fine if he was completely honest with himself. He liked every single member of the little group Derek has formed, even Jackson who was always an ass to him in high school changed and was a lot nicer towards him. But the eyes of the Alpha were more predatory than before and Stiles doesn’t know if he liked it or not. 

With Lydia now gone, he knows he has to go too, before he does something stupid. He nodded to himself, he would bid everyone a good night and would disappear into his beloved Jeep and go home. He took a new breath of fresh air to still his growing nerves. 

Nothing would happen tonight Stiles, the kiss in the bedroom meant nothing, it was a spur of the moment. Still he felt the sensations of the Alpha’s mouth on his lips and he chased it again with his tongue without even realising it. He was falling now way too fast, he needed to take a step back before he felt in the black hole. 

He felt the lips and the stubble in his neck before registering any other movement, he was so inside his mind he didn’t hear Derek coming closer. The Alpha wrapped his thick arms around him and caged him in, the nerves which were slowly going away were there again at full force. 

‘You’re freezing here, come back inside baby’, he whispered inside Stiles’ ear and he shuddered not really knowing if it was from the cold or the anticipation of what would come next. 

‘Don’t call me that’, Stiles croaked after wetting his lips and when he looked at the Alpha there was a glint of playfulness inside. 

‘What baby? Do you like ‘’princess’’, more?’, he raised one of his eyebrows playfully and the face of Stiles told him everything he needed to know. 

‘Yeah definitely not happening Sourwolf’, he sassed back, finding a nice ring to it.

He was a bit surprised when he called the Alpha that for all his friends back at dinner, but the laugh of his uncle and the chuckles of the rest told him they all found it funny. Except for Derek of course, still now when he looked at the Alpha, he wasn’t pleased but he let it slide. 

‘I should go home either way’, Stiles shrugged but the arms of Derek only tightened even more. 

‘Stay’, Derek asked and when Stiles looked him in the eye, there was only hesitation and something else inside.

Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat, he knew when he would stay the night, all his walls would crumble down and all the reservations would fly out the window. If he chose to stay, he knew what the consequences would be. He remembers suddenly the morning before, and the sensations that went down his entire being when he took Derek’s hand in his own. 

If he chose to stay, he would be bonded to the man, the man he didn’t know very well only what others had written about him in tabloids and in the police reports. There would be Derek’s name on the side of his wrists for everyone to see. The consequence for being intimate with your soulmate. Stiles didn’t know if he was ready for all that commitment. He was a virgin for god’s sake, and he only thought those soulbonds only existed in fairy tales. 

He knew minutes flew by while Stiles was still standing inside the Alpha’s arms looking at the beautiful garden that spreads around them. Derek was waiting patiently for Stiles’ answer, but Stiles also knew he was as nervous as he was, at the tapping foot on the tiles. Stiles didn’t have an answer, because he didn’t know it himself. 

‘I don’t know Derek, I don’t know if it’s the right decision’, Stiles whispered in the silence between them. 

Derek wanted to open his mouth but he was beaten by rapidly knocking on the door. He and Peter shared a glance but both didn’t know who it could be, they didn’t invite anybody else. Peter, Derek and Stiles all went towards the door, and the sight of the bloody Omega did make their blood boil. 

When the Omega looked up, everyone stood there frozen, it was no other than…

‘Allison’, Chris whispered after them before falling into Peter’s arms unconscious. 


End file.
